Lovers
by Draysgirl1
Summary: Complete Harry Potter has gone threw a lot of changes the last few years. But this one is the biggest yet. When he finds himself wanting his xenemy, how's he going to handle it.
1. Sleeping Problems

Breathing fatiguing, panting viciously. Touches, caresses, and tastes. Desire being filled. Dreams coming true even if the dream is a dream itself.  
Touches of passion.  
Touches of love.  
Touches for another.  
Never wanting to stop. Begging to stay, holding them forever. Wish to never wake up.  
Caresses of the face.  
Caresses of the chest.  
Caresses of the body.  
Finally a wonderful release in tighten entrance. Another warm release covering a body. Pure heaven

Harry awoke Saturday morning. October 7, panting. He quickly grabbed his wand and clean the mess he made on his sheets. Rolling over he moaned. He feared that no matter what he did he'd never get these fantasy, dreams, and wishes out of his head. It had come routine for Harry to find himself sleeping in the Room of Requirements for the last month and the last two months of school last year. Sitting up he pulled out his replacement notebook and wrote in it.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I lost my other notebook. I just let it slip away. I don't know what I'll do if one of the Slytherins find it. They'd taunt me forever. I know a seventeen-year-old shouldn't exactly have a notebook but it helps. Getting rid of all these feelings and such instead of bottling it all up. What's worst is if Draco Malfoy found it. I couldn't stand to look at him ever again…okay maybe I'm lying. Not because he's my enemy. Not because he likes to find anything to taunt me with. And not even because it's been rumor that I'm gay and my notebook states that fact. But because the whole notebook is filled with him.

Picture of him I've taken. Picture of him walking. Running. Eating. Even smiling. He seems so wonderful when he smiles. It just makes him look so much more gorgeous than he already is.  
Poems of and for him. Poems from my heart. Poem wishing everything was different. Dreaming. Wanting. Needing. Poems of what I wanted to never end.  
Then there are just little entries like this, of me just rambling. I wish I could tell him. I wish he knew. How much I love him. I wish he loved me too. That rhymed a bit. I feel so bored. Everything time I wake I see his face.

Harry stopped writing and stared at the spot next to him. He closed his eyes and he could see Draco, lying next to him. His silver eyes were staring wantonly at Harry. His blond hair was, as Harry loved, not jelled back but waving beautifully around his face. It was as if his eye were drawing Harry in. He leaned forward but what he hit wasn't Draco. His eye shot open and again he saw a pillow. This just seemed to always be happen. He continued to write a bit.

Draco will never love me like I love him. How could he? He hates me. He tells me ever chance he gets. I just wish that maybe I had accepted that offer so long ago, then maybe…just maybe things would be different.

Putting away his journal in the desk by the bed he got up. (Just so you know the whole Sirius dying thing never ever never happen. Okay, that what I thought). Remembering he had to go see Sirius, he gathered his clothes a prepped to leave.

Harry's changes in clothes had changed quite a lot. He had refused to where any of his clothes that he had gotten from the Dursley. Him and Hermione had gone and bought him a whole new wardrobe. He knew he looked good because everyone told him. Girls he didn't even know were now talking to him. He was no longer just the boy-who-lived but the boy-who-looked-good while he lived. It was just a plain Saturday and he knew he would be with Sirius all day and possibly Remus so he put on something plain.

He had a quick shower and then changed into a pair of blue jeans and black T-shirt. Both clung to him like a second skin. He tried to flatten his hair just a bit but it refused to stay down so he just left it. Walking to the Great Hall, he hoped Draco was already there. He hated to watch him come in because he couldn't tear his eyes from him until he sat down and even though this had been happening since last year, someone was going to figure it out sooner or later. Not that it was any better when Harry got there after him. At least once a week he tripped over his feet watching Draco as he walked to his seat.

Today was one of those days. Draco was sitting talking intently with Blaise and he had a rather stern look on his face. Harry eyes never left the Slytherin table until he felt himself hit the floor beneath him. When he looked up Ron face was lit with merriment.

" All right there mate," Ron snicker as Harry climbed in next to Seamus, who was also giggling. " Once again staring off into space,"

" Yeah, I guess," Harry muttered. " Shut up, Seamus," he added hitting Seamus in the side. Still giggling Seamus leaned on Harry laughing loudly.

" You should have seen your self. Flying forward. Didn't even know you where on the floor," He was shaking. Watching him lean on him reminded Harry of when he and Seamus had go out. It had been in sixth year. He'd admit it now that he was only using Seamus but it had worked. At first it had been wonderful. Seamus was such a romantic to Harry. He made him feel loved. They did everything together. Everyone soon came custom to seeing the one with the other. He hadn't last but five months. At the five month mark Seamus had wanted more. He had wanted Harry. Everyone knew Seamus was a sex addict. He usually was with someone till he got just that. Which was in the period of a month. It was different with Harry. He really liked him. Love Harry even. Which is why Harry wouldn't do it. He would hurt Seamus, knowing he was going to leave him soon.

Flashback

They'd been lying on Seamus bed, silencing charms up, just snuggling. Seamus would plant kiss on Harry neck every ten seconds.

" Harry…" Seamus called.

" Hmmm,"

" Do you think…maybe," Seamus started.

" Seamus," Harry whined.

" I just wanted,"

" I told you I not ready," Harry huffed.

" It's been five months. When will you be ready," Seamus snapped. He was sitting up now just staring at the beautiful raven-haired boy next to him. " Geez Harry I just, one time. Can't you give me that," Harry turned from him refusing to look him in the eyes. It wasn't Seamus it was he. It really was. He had tried and tried but nothing could keep him out of him mind.

" Seamus…I," Harry sighed.

" I feel like I'm just a distraction for you Harry," Seamus complained. " Like there's someone else," Harry glanced at him and Seamus saw quilt there. " There is, isn't there. Oh, Harry who is it,"

" I can't tell you that," Harry sniffed, feeling the need to cry.

" Why…"

" Just drop it," Harry snapped.

" Fine, Harry," Seamus succumbed. " But only cause I love you and I'll be there if you need to talk okay,"

" So what are you saying," Harry asked sitting up now and turning to Seamus. Seamus adverted his eyes. " You're breaking up with me?" Seamus looked down. " I expect that," Harry whispered. " It's okay,"

" I love you, I do Harry but I don't wanted to be a distraction. Like I said I'll always be there. Just know you can tell me okay," Seamus assured him. " Now," He said smiling a bit. " Get out of my bed,"

" Seamus," Harry scoffed. Seamus laughed.

" I was playing. One more night with me wouldn't hurt," Seamus smiled. " You look like you need it," With that they fell asleep. Not together just in the same bed. When Harry woke up…Seamus was gone.  
Flashback end

Harry shrugged Seamus off him. He rolled his eyes and gathered some food in his plant. Eating quickly he headed down to Sirius and Remus' headquarters. Not before saying good-bye to Hermione, Ron and a still giggling Seamus. It amazed him how they'd become quite close since they'd broken up over seven months ago. He arrived at the room at five minutes earlier then usual. Staring at the door another fantasy of Draco came into his mind. He put his back against the door and slid down, closely his eyes.

Draco was kneeling right in front of; his hand was lifted to run threw Harry's hair. Harry could feel his hot breath faintly across his face. It was wonderful. Smelt like … strawberries? Standing Harry ran into Sirius's room. He found Remus lying on the bed his hand obviously up Sirius's shirt. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed eyes closed, sighing softly. Not caring that Remus would kill him later, Harry ran to Sirius and planted himself in Sirius' lap.

" Harry…" Both men squealed.

" Siri," Harry whined. " I can't do this anymore,"

" What are you talking about," Sirius said his breathing returning too normal. He heard an, ouch, behind him, before Harry answered.

" This Draco thing," Harry complained. He wrapped his arms around his godfather. Remus narrowed his eyes at him. " I can't get him out of my head,"

" That's cause you love him," Sirius coaxed wrapping his arm around Harry. " That's going to happen,"

" I know but…" Harry mumbled. Sirius just sat there and rocked him back and forth. It wasn't long until he was asleep.

" What's all this about Malfoy," Remus asked sitting next to his lover and raising and eyebrow. He stared at the seventeen-year-old asleep in his mate's arms. He wanted to yank him out but it was Harry. He couldn't do that. Sirius would hate him.

" Remus, I have to tell you something," Sirius sighed.

" What Sirius," Remus coaxed. " What is it,"

" Harry," Sirius replied.

" Harry what," Remus nearly yelled. " Out with it mutt,"

" He's a Veela," Sirius said calmly staring down at the boy in his arms almost lovingly, almost making Remus want to kill the boy.

" Since when," Remus asked shutting his eyes as not to look at Harry.

" Lily was half Veela," Sirius explained. " So now, I guess, Harry is a full Veela. He's liked Draco Malfoy since his second year. He told me when he came to live with us. It wasn't until his birthday that he started to love him,"

" What happen on his birthday," Remus questioned. He open his eyes now to see Sirius stroking Harry's hair as if he had no idea what he was doing. Remus felt the need to growled but just looked away.

" He came into his Veela Inheritance. He got his…what is it…Veela Attraction thing. And he tends to make people fall for him. But the only person he'll ever love is his mate. Who is Draco,"

" Is it possible that anyone else could be his mate," Remus asked.

" No. His Veela side picks the person who complaints him perfectly." Sirius added. " He needs Draco. Cause he'll go mad with out him,"

" How do you know all this," Remus asked.

" He's my godson. I need to know everything about him to help…" Sirius never finished. He was suddenly flung back. Harry had pushed him down and crawled on top of him. He leaned down and was kissing Sirius' neck. His arms were wrapped around Sirius' waist and his kissed trailed from Sirius' neck up to his behind his ears. He nibbled it a bit then licked. Sirius just laid there pinned under him, squirming a bit.

" Sirius get from under him," Remus demanded.

" He's asleep," Sirius told him.

" Wake him up then," Remus demanded again. He was getting really annoyed now. It wasn't that he hated Harry because he loved him almost as much as Sirius did. It was just that Sirius was his mate and he'd lost him once and didn't wanted to lost him again…and not to a seventeen-year-old. Before he could stop himself he grabbed Harry and flung him off Sirius. Harry hit the floor and woke up.

" Why'd you do that," He screamed.

" Me, do you even know what you were doing," Remus yelled back.

" Remy, calm down," Sirius said gently. He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist but he was still glaring at Harry.

" You didn't even try to stop him," Remus growled trying to worm out of Sirius' hold but Sirius only held tighter.

" I'm sorry," Sirius huffed. " You try being where I was and tell me it wasn't hard to,"

" I still don't know what I did," Harry said loudly.

" You kissed Sirius," Remus growled at him.

" No…I didn't," Harry defended himself.

" Yes you did," Remus screamed. " You did, you did, you did, you did,"

" Remy," Sirius coaxed. " Come on," He added pulling Remus into the room next the bed they were just on. A minute later he was back. Harry was sitting on the bed.

" Siri, I didn't mean to…you know," Harry said refusing to look at Sirius.

" I know," Sirius replied smiling. " Must have been a very good dream. Huh?" Harry smiled. He just shook his head. " I guess we can't let you fall asleep on anyone,"

" Is Remus mad at me," Harry asked finally looking up at his godfather.

" No," Sirius assured him. He sat down next to him. " He's just a bit jealous,"

" He sound a lot more than just a bit," Harry whispered.

" Well. You know how Remus is a werewolf," Sirius asked. Harry nodded. " Well I'm his mate,"

" Like Draco is mine," Harry asked.

" Yup and he's really over-possessive," Sirius smiled. " That's why I love him though," He suddenly hugged Harry.

" What was that for," Harry asked when he let go.

" Just so you know I love you too," Sirius smiled and Harry smiled back. " How about you go back to sleep,"

" I always end up sleeping all day when I'm here," Harry laughed. " Not that I complaining,"

" Yes cause you always end up dreaming of you secret lover, eh," Sirius smiled.

" Have a problem with that," Harry raised his eyebrow.

" Only when I hear you moaning his name every two seconds," Sirius shot back. Harry blushed almost as red as Ron's hair. " Just go to sleep okay," He kissed him on the forehead then left. About fifteen minutes later Harry was asleep.

A/N: Remus mad, don't you love it. Poor Harry can't sleep or even close his eyes without seeing Draco. Don't worry though. He'll get want he wants soon. Please Review or no next Chapter, which is done by the way.


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Draco Malfoy paced the length his room, back and forth. His eyes were closed and when he felt his foot hit the wall he turned around and walked till he hit the other wall. His head hurt from thinking. Blaise sat on his bed watching him.

'He really does look like a lost puppy,' Blaise thought to himself. 'He not acting like the Draco I know'. "Something up Drake?" Draco just kept on walking. He really wished Blaise would leave. He was in desperate need of a little life reassurance. He just wanted to sit in his room and try to make it all go way.

'How could I be so stupid? You don't leave something like a journal just sitting around the house. Not when you have my father,' Draco sighed softly.

"Draco are you ignoring me?" Blaise demanded.

"Why are you here, Blaise?" Draco asked wearily, his eyes still closed.

"I just found something I thought you might want to see, but if you don't want to see it…" Blaise stood to leave. Before he reached the door, Draco grabbed his arm. "Oh, so you do want to see it."

"What is it?" Draco asked. He watched as Blaise pulled out a shrunken book, he muttered the enlargement spell and then opened it to the front-page. "Property of: Harry James Potter" was written on the front-page.

"Where you get this?" Draco screeched, yanking the book from Blaise's hands, turning it over.

"It was just lying on the floor near the stairs to Gryffindor tower." Blaise explain. "I guess he just dropped it."

"Get out!" Draco demanded.

"What! Why?"

"I wanna read it."

" So do I."

"No!" Draco screamed. "GET OUT!"

"I swear Draco ,what happen to you over the summer? Your not you anymore." Blaise sulked as he left. He didn't know how close to the truth he was. Draco had changed. If he knew what happen to the other boy, Blaise would've just dropped it.

Most kid as they get older, their parents gave them more respect. That wasn't so with Draco's father. He just got meaner and more controlling. Sure in public he spoiled him, as did his mother. They spoiled him rotten. That was until his father found out something he deemed very disturbing.  
(A/N: I love Flashback…. just so you know…so here the ripples)

_Flashback_

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get in here NOW!" Draco heard his father call and ran down the hall from the kitchen to his room where he heard his father's  
voice. He stumbled into his room and saw his father sitting on the bed._

_"Yes father?" he said weakly. He knew he was mad. He saw it in his eyes. They almost looked red with fury._

_"What's this?" he asked calmly. Draco gulped softly._

_"I don't know." he replied._

_"So this isn't you name in here. Property Of: Draco Malfoy." Lucius growled, getting madder at the fact that he was lied to._

_"Yes." Draco squeaked._

_"So Draco, When were you planning on telling me that you're gay?" Lucius asked standing now. Draco stared up at his father and his knees knocked together in fear. "You were just going to let me think you were going to marry Pansy and here I find out your gay," Draco gulped with a squeak. "And to make it worse you're in love with HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" Lucius screamed."Are you absolutely mad?" Draco just stared at him. "ANSWER ME!"_

_"N…n…no." Draco stammered._

_"Well you know what, _son_? You're still going to marry Pansy," Lucius seethed. He grabbed his son by the collar and proceeded to drag him out of the room, passing Narcissa on the way._

_"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa asked worried as her husband was dragging Draco._

_"Your son" Lucius growled. "Is gay and in love with Harry Potter!"_

_"Is that really necessary to drag him like that?" Narcissa asked stomping her foot._

_"He's in love with Harry Potter. He supposed to marry the Parkinson's daughter. He not supposed to be gay," Lucius spat scathingly, acting like a spoiled child._

_"Stop it!" Narcissa demanded. "You're acting crazy!"_

_"He is the Malfoy heir. He can't be gay cause then I look like an idiot." Lucius growled._

_"Where are you talking him?" Narcissa asked._

_"Never you mind." He told her pushing her out of the way and kept walking. Draco recognized the hall as the ones that lead to the dungeons._

_"Father, where are you taking me?" Draco started squirming in his father's grasp. Lucius simply tightened his hold on him.  
_

_"To the dungeon. No son of mine is going to be gay. You're lucky that I don't just disown you." Lucius told him._

_"I don't want to go in there!" Draco tried to run but before he could his father had him in chokehold. With one hand around Draco's neck, he took Draco's wand and then shoved him into the cell. "Let me out! Father! Please let me out!"_

_" NO!" Lucius screamed. "You're staying in there, till you stop being gay or school starts which ever comes first." With that he walked away.  
_

_Flashback end_

Draco had indeed stay in there till school started. His mother's gave him food but he wasn't allowed to leave. There wasn't even a bathroom and he couldn't change his clothes. The only thing he had was his razor that he bought recently at an old antique store. He had come accustomed to cutting himself just to make himself feel alive. He'd been in there for a month, with no one for company but the utter darkness. He felt so completely alone and dead. He even, in his misery, attempted to kill himself twice, his father preventing him by healing him both times. School started soon after.

Blaise was the only one who knew about him cutting himself, because he caught him one too many times. He had told him to stop but it wasn't  
that easy. He didn't want to live anymore. If all he had to live for was to end up marrying Pansy that wasn't worth it. The only thing he had  
left was his dreams, which would never come true, and a notebook full of Harry Potter. His mother had been so nice as to give it to him. He hadn't  
written in it, while his father had him locked away because he couldn't see anything. He wrote in it, every chance he had now.

Now though, that didn't matter. In his hand he had Harry's notebook. His thoughts, dreams, feelings and hopes.

'Do I really want to read this? What if…if it's filled with how much he hates me? But then again, he's gay so maybe not.' Draco was pacing again. The book was held at arm length. Sitting down on the bed, he turned to one of the pages. "Here goes nothing."

_January 5, 2003  
I had Quidditch practice today. It was boring at first. We were training our new chasers, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione. I really can't believe Hermione  
made the team. She doesn't or didn't even like Quidditch! or so I thought. Like I said it was boring at first. Then Draco came. He said that Snape gave  
him a pass to use the field. Ron got mad at him and they started fighting. I kind of got mad to because he can be an arrogant git sometimes when he  
starts up on how poor Ron is._

_I guess I didn't need to say what I did. "Seems like someone wasn't loved enough as a child." It must have struck home because he came back with something worse than what I had said. "Just because you never had parents, don't take it out on me!" That was just mean though. I couldn't even let the love of my life say that. So I attacked him. I would have ripped him limb from limb but the need, the desire to just touch him took over. We literally rolled around on the ground for a good five minutes until Draco had me pinned under him._

_His hands were wrapped around my neck, so it looked like he was choking me but he wasn't. I couldn't help it though my eyes closed, and my hand disappeared from beside me and I found it crawling around under the front of Draco's shirt. He just sat there too, until McGonagall came that is, and pulled him up off me. When I stood up, Hermione and Ron were being let go by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron looked furious and Hermione was looking at me strangely. I really have to figure out why._

Draco nearly screamed when he was finished reading but even though he didn't want to be, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy don't scream. 'He loves me! He loves me! He loves me! Why DOES HE LOVE ME?" There had to be something wrong here. Harry hated his guts. He couldn't have written this but that was how it had happened…Blaise must be trying to mess with him. There was no way in the world Harry Potter loved him!

"Blaise Zambini get in here!" Draco screamed. About a minute later Blaise was falling back into the room.

"So what was in it?" Blaise asked smiling.

"Why do you look like you know something I don't?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"That's because I happened read the first page and it turns out our little Harry Potter is in love with you." Blaise beamed. Draco hit him.

"You were not supposed to read it!" Draco whined.

"Oh well," Blaise shrugged. "So are you going to give it back to him?"

" No," he clutched the book to his chest.

"Draco, he'll want it back," Blaise smiled. "I know you want to keep it, but try and remember how you felt when your dad found yours." Draco glared at him. "Exactly. He's probably screaming and ranting around the whole of Gryffindor tower trying to find it and here you've found it."

"First you found it, and I still want read it." Draco pouted. "Can't I give it back later?"

"Draco…"

"Fine." Draco whined. "I'll give it to Granger…"

"Draco…"

"Hermione!" Draco practically screamed. " I'll give it to Hermione. Happy?"

"No."

"What do you want from me?" Draco complained.

"For you to give it to him in person."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, that's beside the point though," Blaise laughed. "Think of you can kick people out of and ask him to meet you there. If you play your cards right you might get just want you've been dreaming about."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You think he'll actually go?"

"Yes."

"But what if it's not his journal?" Draco asked. "What if someone is trying to play a trick on me?"

"No one knows expect me and Hermione." Blaise reminded him. "So who would try and play a trick on Draco Malfoy. Unless they want  
to be punished?"

"I really doubt I have the energy to do anything to anyone."

"You do know you're going to have to tell me what your father did to you when he found your notebook eventually." Blaise commanded. "I'm your best friend and have a right to know."

"But…"

"No buts!" Blaise interrupted. "You're going to write Harry a note now and then your going to tell me what happened."

"You don't want to know…"

"Start writing," Blaise demanded. Draco sat down in the desk by his bed and pulled out a piece of paper and quill. He looked up at Blaise "Write." He ordered. Draco eventually started to write. 'Geez, he's like a two year old. His old man must have done something really bad. It has to be bad if Drake's resorted to cutting himself. Of all people I know I never thought he would do something like that.' Draco finished writing and handed Blaise the note. Blaise read it aloud.

"Dear Harry. I mean hi. I mean yeah hi. I think your missing something and I have it. Your journal right. I…Blaise found it. So, meet me in the old Astronomy tower and I'll give it back. Okay? Okay. Draco." Blaise looked at Draco for a second. "Now that really doesn't sound like you and you know it."

"Well I'm not exactly myself this year." Draco whispered not looking at Blaise.

"You are going to tell me why you've been cutting yourself and your going to tell me now." Blaise ordered, Draco squirmed around his seat but eventually opened up told him what happened. He told him how he was locked in the dungeon in the dark with nothing but rats and his razor. And that the first time he ever cut himself was on accident. He had been throwing the dagger up in the air and he misjudged his catch and it had cut him. He had liked the feeling of blood dripping off his arm. He liked how even in the almost pitch dark he could still see the bright red color. He'd been in there so long he thought he was half dead or going mad and cutting had made him feel like he wasn't.

But then it had just gotten worse.

He remembered how his father said he was to marry Pansy, and in his desperation he had tried to kill himself. He guessed his mother had told his father that he was in the process of committing suicide because he had stepped in and healed every cut he made…both times he had tried to kill himself. When he was done Blaise was just staring at him.

"I would have never figured that." Blaise said softly. "Who's father locks them in a dungeon just because they're gay?"

"My father." Draco mumbled. Blaise stared at him for a moment then grabbed him and rolled up his shirt. Draco's arm was covered in cuts, old ones slightly scarring and fresh cuts still bleeding slightly.'Probably done before I had come in to his room' Draco yanked his arm back from him. "You're still doing it…" Blaise stated softly. "Why?"

"Because I need to." Draco replied not looking at him. "I can't help it…"

"Draco…"

"Just drop it please, Blaise!"

"Okay, Drake. You're going to have to stop sooner or later. Before you really do kill yourself, but I'll just leave you alone." Blaise dropped the subject. "Right now we're going to work on you're letter to Harry."

A/N: So why exactly does Hermione know. You find out. Next chapter. You learn something about Hermione that's well not very Hermione-ish. Oh and next chapter will be Harry point of view POV kind of not really.


	3. Hermione Knows

**Hermione Knows**

The next morning, after having slept all day by accident, Harry made his way from Sirius' room up to Gryffindor Tower.

(A/N: It's possible to sleep that long. I've done it)

Remus, who was still very mad with him and wouldn't even look at him, told him Hermione had stopped by…so he went to going to go see her. Besides he needed to get away from Remus.

'He looked like he was going to kill me.' Harry winced as he walked. 'I really didn't know I was kissing Sirius. That's kind of nasty if you think  
about. He's my godfather. I guess I should have known not to fall asleep on him.'

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Malfoy stinks." Harry smiled. Ron was resident Prefect. Stepping in to the tower, Harry saw Hermione sitting in her usual seat without the company of Ron though. 'Maybe he's off practicing…' He wondered.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Went somewhere." Hermione drawled. "He wouldn't tell me where…" Harry sank back more in his seat and Hermione sighed.

"What did you want Mione?" Harry asked.

"If I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone. 'Specially not the Gryffindors." Hermione asked. Harry looked taken aback.

"You know I'd never tell anything Ron or you or even Seamus told me. What is it?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Well…" Hermione sighed. "Since the last four months of last year…I've been dating Blaise."

"Blaise as in Blaise Zambini?" Harry shrieked.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed.

"Hermione, no one is around." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but there's a few first year girls upstairs!" Hermione declared. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Was that it?" Harry asked.

"No…" Hermione replied. "Blaise found something."

"Found what?"

"Remember… your journal-" Hermione started.

"-HE found my journal!" Harry shrieked.

"Harry, shhh!" Hermione shushed him again.

"But, since when…"

"We found it two nights ago by the steps." Hermione explained. She neglected to say it was around eleven o'clock a night.

"We' as in both of you…?" Harry asked.

"Yes but Blaise took it cause we didn't know it was yours at first." Hermione explained further.

"You mean Blaise has my notebook… why didn't you take it?

"I said I didn't know it was yours. Blaise told me this morning after breakfast."

"How is it if you've been dating him this long and I didn't know. I mean Hermione are you really that sneaky?" Harry said nervously. Hermione sighed. "Tell me he's not going to show it to Draco!"

"I bet he already has." Hermione whispered. Harry covered his face.

"Harry you know it's okay that you're in love with Draco." Hermione said rapidly.

"What? How do you know that?" Harry removed his hands and stared at his best friend.

"Blaise told me and I already suspected that you liked him. I mean all those times that you got into fights with him. Especially that one time when you had your hands…uh… up his shirt."

"You saw that?" Harry closed his eyes and slid down in his seat.

"Yeah, you're lucky Ron didn't see." Hermione smiled. "He would have massacred you, and Draco alike"

"I thought you saw but I was trying to convince myself that you didn't." Harry slid down farther in the seat. 'Since when was it Draco?' he asked himself.

"It's okay Harry. I'm your best friend, I'm not going to care who you fall in love with…even if it is Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled. Harry looked up.

"You don't but Hermione, its Draco Malfoy, he's been our enemy since day one."

"You're going to hate me but Blaise dictated a passage from your journal to me." Harry coughed and Hermione smiled even wider. "Something about how you had a really nice dream about you and Draco…together in…"

"Okay…okay. You going to give me a fantasy Mione!"

"I thought it was nightmares not fantasies!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry scowled. Hermione continued laughing.

"So you want to go see Blaise with me?" Hermione asked, when her giggled fit was threw.

"Where?" Harry asked standing up.

"In your room"

"My room?"

"The Room of Requirement." Hermione giggled.

"You knew I was staying in there?"

"Ron told me you stopped sleeping up there after you broke up with Seamus, so that popped into my head," Hermione said pointing up to the boys rooms. "Besides that where me and Blaise go to be…by ourselves,"

"In my room?"

"Yes your room. You really ought to put a disillusion charm on it cause if you know what your looking for you can go right into your exact room."

"Good thing I clean the bed before I leave." Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled 'Sure is' she mused, and then stood up. She grabbed Harry and pulled him out the room. They walked down to "his room" and found Blaise indeed sitting in there.

"Hi…" Harry mumbled a hello and sat on his bed, Hermione next to Blaise.

"Hi, sweetheart." Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear and kissing her there. "Hi Harry," he added.

"I can see the two of you are very acquainted with my room." he said raising an eyebrow.

"I advice if you want your journal back, you shut up." Blaise shot back.

"Oh that's just mean." Harry muttered lying back on his bed. He was due for a nap and had just that.

"Asleep." Hermione whispered sitting back down next to Blaise after she checked to see if Harry was asleep.

" So does he have it."

"Yes."

"Did he read it?"

"Yes."

"So…?"

"Soooo what?"

"Blaise!"

"Hermione!"

"Stop it!"

" Fine. I convinced him to mail him saying he has it and to meet him somewhere to get it back. That way they can be alone." 'I even had to help him write it. He was so nervous. I'm going to kill his father for doing this to my best friend.'

"You're such a little sneaky person aren't you!" Hermione chuckled kissing him.

"I am a Slytherin after all." Blaise grinned. "You know you need to wake him up. Sirius is expecting us for dinner. No doubt Harry skipped lunch like  
he usually does and is hungry"

"So go wake him up then."

"You go wake him up."

"You."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Would you two shut up!" Harry growled. "Your fighting just interrupted a very good dream. I mean a really, 'really' good dream." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, come on Harry! We're going to have dinner with Sirius and Remus." Hermione huffed pulling him out of bed. "Let's go!" Harry followed Hermione and Blaise out the room and down the hall. When the reached their destination, Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sirius' voice came. They stepped in the room. "Hermione, Blaise, Harry, hey!"

"Hey Sirius." Hermione smiled.

"Professor Black" Blaise nodded.

"Hi." Harry mumbled, not bothering to wonder why Sirius knew Blaise so well.

"Well go sit down. Dinner is almost ready" Sirius smiled. "Remus will be in, in a second." Harry stiffened.

"Harry sit down, come on!" Hermione scowled. She sat down at the table next to Blaise. Harry sat on her other side. He refused to look at anyone. As Sirius set the table, Remus stepped into the room, his eyes fell on Harry and he sat down a seat away from Harry. He glared. Sirius caught him.

"Remus, stop it!" he scowled. Then they ate dinner, in almost complete silence. The only ones who were talking were mostly Hermione, Blaise and Sirius.

"So you two, how longs it been?" Sirius asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Six months, one week, one day, today." Blaise said matter-o-factly.

"You kept count?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Of course." Blaise smiled.

"And you're spending it with us?" Sirius asked.

"Well sort of…later were going to-" Blaise started. Hermione hit him.

"-The whole world doesn't need to know our business!" she told him glaring at Sirius. "You prying old man!" she growled.

"Hermione. I'm appalled. I was just asking." Sirius smirked.

"Don't do that." Harry whined.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of Draco." Harry huffed. Everyone started to laugh, even Remus. After dinner, Hermione and Blaise left and Sirius took a walk with Harry, while Remus cleaned up.

"Harry you okay? You seemed quiet at dinner." Sirius put his arm around his godson shoulders. Harry smiled weakly at his godfather. "Is it Draco or Remus?"

"Remus." Harry replied. "I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Sirius assured him. 'At least I don't think so'

"Are you blind or did you not see how he was looking at me at dinner?"

"He's just mad…really mad. He's a werewolf, I'm his mate. I guess you kissing me just made him really jealous."

"Insanely jealous. He looked liked he wanted to kill me…slowly." Harry winced again. Sirius laughed. "I'm glad you find that funny."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay, Sirius." Harry smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Exactly." Sirius smiled.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please nothing."

"Your such a little brat you know that!"

"Yeah I know." Harry smiled "Sev, tells me that all the time."

"Funny how you two became friends just because you developed a fetish for his godson."

"He's really good at hiding it too." Harry agreed.

"Severus Snape is good at many thing and hiding emotions is on the top of his list. Especially the ones he has for Remus."

"What!"

"I didn't say that…" Sirius mumbled hitting him self and sounding a lot like hagrid. "I think you need to go to bed." They stopped at Harry room and he kissed him on the forehead. "Now go to sleep!"

"Like I said, I always seem to sleep all day when I go to see you."

"Night, Harry"

"Night, Sirius"

A/N: I don't know if anyone caught it. The fact that Hermione been sneaking around, with Blaise, by herself, in Harry's empty room, that has a bed, imply something. Just so you know though, they haven't….Yet. What to come of Harry and Draco. Who knows? I DO! You'll just have to review and wait for the next chappie. Later!


	4. Fighting

**Fighting**

"Remus, Are you up?" Sirius asked when he reached his room again. He pushed open the door to find his fiancee. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I wouldn't go to bed without you," Remus said smiling.

"Can I speak to you about something?"

"Anything"

"Do you hate Harry?"

"Um…"

"Remus!"

"What?"

"You've been terrorizing him all day!" Sirius huffed.

"I was not!" Remus said defensively.

"Remus…"

"You're not even mad at him!" Remus whined. "Why aren't you mad him?"

"He didn't do anything." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean he didn't anything?" Remus said, his eye was seriously twitching. "HE KISSED YOU!"

"Oh yeah, that…"

"OH YEAH THAT?" Remus screeched.

"Remus, calm down."

"Calm down? You're the most insensitive person Sirius Black!" he wailed, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. "You don't even care that my feelings were hurt!" Remus stormed away from Sirius and into his room. Sirius ran after him but the door hit him hard in the face. He slid backward down the door.

"Remy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Sirius apologized.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't!"

"I'm not even going to argue with you." Remus drawled.

"You can't blame me…"

"Yes I can."

"He's a Veela." Sirius explained. "When he's asleep and dreaming he has no idea what he's doing…"

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. When I found out that Lily was a Veela, me and James went to the Library and looked up everything on it." Sirius continued. "Sometimes when he falls asleep, Harry will have dreams about Draco and if he's touching anyone then they'll have done what being done in his dreams. I forgot. I shouldn't have let him fall asleep on me. I'm sorry…" Sirius fell backwards as the door opened. He stood up quickly to see his lover, mate and best friend standing at the door.

"You mean that?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" Sirius smiled, weakly. "I love you."

"Love you too" Remus smiled pulling Sirius to him.

"Forgive Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe,"

"Whatever" Sirius smiled, knowing he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hermione!" Blaise whined.

"No." Hermione scowled.

"You're so annoying sometimes!" Blaise huffed.

"Just because I won't give you the satisfaction of taking my virginity, suddenly that makes me annoying!" Hermione screeched. "Well I'm sorry." she made a move to walk away. Blaise grabbed her arm.

"No, Mione, I didn't mean it" Blaise apologized pulling her to him. "It's just…I guess, I'm used to having my way…"

"You can't always have your way Blaise." she whispered against his chest.

"I know but no one usually tells me 'no'…"

"Well I just did."

"Let me finish," he interrupted. "No's ever told me no and if they did it didn't matter. With you though, it matters."

"It better!"

"What do you mean 'it better'?" he smiled.

"I better be the only thing that matters to you"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"Hermione… you're not the center of the universe you know!" he meant it as a joke. It didn't come out that way and she pushed off him yet again.

"I didn't say I was. Just the center of yours."

"Well you're not. I've got more..."

"Important things…hmm…I'm not important now."

"You're taking this way too literal…"

"Am I?"

"Yes." Blaise remarked. "I like you, you know I do." 'I may even love you' he added silently. "But really, do you want everything I do to revolve around you, all the time? Does everything you do have me at the center?" No answer but Hermione started to walk back to the Slytherin dungeon. "See?" he whispered catching her and stopping her about five feet away from the portrait hole.

"Okay, I'll admit I had bad mood swing there." Hermione admitted. "I just… I don't know; don't want to lose you or anything. Just because I can't give you what you want just yet…it's cause I…" 'I love you.' She finished silently.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," Blaise pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Hermione snuggled up to him again. He pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply. The sparks between them was obvious. As much as Hermione wanted to stay there wrapped in Blaise's arms, kissing him, forgetting school, forgetting Ron's obsession, forgetting the world but she couldn't. Breathless she pushed up from him and he kissed her forehead again.

"Night sweetheart," he murmured.

"Night…" she managed to say and then they parted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mostly everyone in Gyffindor tower was asleep by now expect two seventh year boys, who were softly fighting.

"I think we should just give up." the first boy said.

"No!" the taller one replied. "I just know he's hiding something…"

"He'll tell you when he wants to."

"When's that?"

"When you see him?" he didn't sound too sure.

"Which is never," the taller boy huffed. "He doesn't even sleep up here anymore."

"Talk to him in class"

"He's always too distracted with thoughts. Thoughts he won't tell me!"

"Like I said, he'll tell you when he wants"

"Well I want to know now! Who said you could say anything anyway? He's been this way since last year… It's driving me crazy! He stares off in space like some loon. When you ask him anything he answers with 'that's nice' or 'okay.' It's like he's in love or something and I want to know with who!"

"If I were you I'd just quit. He's going to hate you if you go prying into his business. Your plans going to fail then"

"What do you know?"

"More than you know and right now I know your being a peeping Tom"

"I should have asked him out, when I had the chance…" the taller boy mumbled.

"Would you two shut up," one boy spoke up. "Some people are trying to sleep here,"

They'd quit fighting but one didn't go to sleep. He was still brooding. 'I'll have you one way or another' he was thinking. 'You might not know it but you'll love me and only me' he smiled wickedly. 'Even if you don't know it yet…you soon will,' he soon fell asleep a smiled plastered on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to drink it."

"It tastes so nasty though…" Harry argued.

"Just drink Harry!" Snape demanded. Harry gulped down the solution and gagged. He'd been taking it since the beginning of last year and he still wasn't used to it. The whole Snape thing was also a little woozy. He had even started to call him 'Sev', while in secret though.

"Now was that so hard?" Snape smiled.

"Not like it works…"

"Firstly all my potions work. Second, you only have one intense dream a week, am I right?"

"Well what do you know? He's right!" Harry said jokingly.

"Who would have thought, I'd be talking nonsense with Harry Potter." Snape said rolling his eyes.

"You know you love it Sev!" Harry shot back.

"You need to go bed." Snape snapped.

"Tuck me in?"

"Not on your life."

"Aww, come on Severus!" Harry whined. Snape shuttered.

"My name… out of you mouth sounds sooo bad."

"Yeah, I don't like saying it either." Harry smiled. Snape stood to leave; he got to the door when Harry called. "Sev…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's just business, Potter"

"It's not and you know it."

"I know." he mumbled closing the door.

A/N: Now everyone say thankies to my Beta...go say it...Now review or I swear no next chapter. And seeing as I am out of school and have nothing better do it will be correct, revised and out...SOON! R/R! Later


	5. A Midnight Meeting

A Midnight Meeting

The next week went annoying slow for Harry. Hermione kept asking him if he'd gotten any mail and every time he hadn't. Blaise was annoying him by just sitting next to Draco. He was saying something to the blonde boy that was obviously making Draco uncomfortable, and then Blaise would smile about it. Sitting in the Great Hall that Friday morning, Harry was aggravated and barely touching his food. Despite Sev's potion, he still had a dream. Then again, he had been told it was to only keep away his Voldemort dreams and it did. Just not his Draco dreams. Not that he wanted them to go away but it was  
hard dreaming and not being able to do anything about it, not even fix it. Oh, and he knew exactly how to fix it.

Still scooting his food around his plate, he didn't see Hermione sit down next to him. Ron's voice woke him up though as he leaned behind Harry and hit Hermione.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Is he okay?" Harry heard him whisper. Obviously he thought he wasn't listening. Hermione shrugged. 'Good old Hermione always there to keep a secret' Harry smiled. Still not eating, he noticed Hermione glancing over at the Slytherin table. Ron saw too but ignored her. He was too caught in his own thoughts. At about ten minutes till breakfast was over, the mail came as usual. Harry saw Hedwig flying toward him and sat up. She dropped a simple note in his lap, before he could read it though Ron grabbed it.

"What's that mate?" he asked.

"Ron, give it back!" Harry demanded. Ron smirked and held it up so Harry could reach it. They continued in this manner till breakfast was done and Harry ended up snatching and pocketing the note to read later, which turned out to be much later.

He couldn't read it in Potions because Sev was quizzing them mercilessly, going over every potion they'd learn. Varnishing Potions, Sleep Draughts, Memory Potions, and every other potion he could fling in there. The only one that made any sense was the Sleeping Draught and that was only because Harry took it once a week.

In Charms Flitwick was also tested them. The Cheering Charm was a must, seeing that everyone was getting a headache from far too many things to remember. Even McGonagall was bearing down on them. It seemed everything in sight had to be changed into something else.

By the time it was after class Harry had forgotten all about the note. Walking to his room, he was wondering why Hermione and Blaise were following him and glancing at each other, every time he turned around. He got into the room and flopped on his bed, Blaise on the couch, Hermione on Blaise's lap.

"Why did you guys follow me?" Harry yawned.

"What? I can't hang out with my best friend?" Hermione said mock sad.

"Yeah!" Blaise added.

"You're not my best friend Blaise." Harry smiled.

"A friend then." he asked.

"Sure," Harry yawned again. "Whatever."

"Okay" Hermione said glancing at Blaise. 'Did he read it?' she wondered, looking at Blaise, who was of course thinking the same thing. Harry though, was falling asleep. Hermione sighed and leaned back on Blaise. That's when she saw the note on the floor.

"Harry what's that?" Hermione asked, knowing perfectly well what it was. Harry leaned over the bed and looked on the floor.

"Oh yeah." he mumbled picking it up. Hermione and Blaise smiled and Harry started to read. They both started to laugh when he shot up from the bed and fell off. Hermione stood up and walked over to the fallen boy and laughed. He was on the floor just staring at the paper in his hand like it was going to kill him or catch sudden flames.

"Harry…" Hermione said trying her best not to laugh. He slowly looked up at her. She busted out laughing again but managed to calm down enough to speak. "Are you okay?" she said between breaths. Hands  
shivering he handed the note to her. She read it aloud.

"Harry, I found your notebook. Blaise left it in his room. I doubt he was going to return it. So meet me in the old Astronomy tower at 12 and I'll return it to you. Draco" Hermione laughed even harder.

"I don't see what's so funny," he whispered.

"You!" she gasped. "Look at you face"

"Is he for real?" Harry asked looking at Blaise, who was also laughing but managed a nod. Harry stood up. "You've got to be kidding. He has my notebook."

"Um, yeah…" Hermione laughed. "Blaise gave it to him."

"This is not funny!" Harry growled. "I'm ruined. I swear. He'll taunt me  
forever!"

"Just go!" Hermione demanded. So he went.

Standing outside the Astronomy tower at exactly 11:59, Harry was deciding whether not to go in. He would walked to the door, reached for the doorknob, then…turned around a walked away. He continued to do this at least 14 more times, all the while thinking 'What if he read it? Do I really want to go it there and face him? NO! I  
could just turn around and leave. It's not like he would even care. But I want to see him. I'm a Gryffindor! I'm not supposed to be this scared…'

"Here  
goes nothing." he said to himself, just above a whisper. Pushing the door open, Harry stepped in. He then slowly ascended the stairs. He found Draco sitting on the window seal, his feet dangling off the edge. The site of him stopped Harry in his tracks. The moonlight made his already blonde hair looked gold almost and he was smiling from what Harry could see. He walked to him and tapped his shoulder. Draco jumped and almost fell out the window. He turned around, ready to yell but stopped when he saw Harry.

"Don't scary me like that!" he whispered.

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled breaking eye contact and staring at the ground. He stepped back as he heard Draco walk over to the couch  
Draco bent down and picked up Harry's notebook from table and then walked back to Harry. 'Gosh, he's bloody gorgeous' Harry sighed. Draco stood there standing in front of him, just staring at him. Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Do you want this or not?" Draco finally said. Harry made no attempt to take it and Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, come here." he ordered. Harry followed him back to the couch and sat next to him but not nearly close enough for the Veela's liking. Draco scooted closer though, and Harry stopped breathing. He opened to the first page with Harry's name. "This is yours right?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "I…I wanna know…" he trailed off.

"Want to know what, Draco?" Harry said before he could help it. 'Did I just say Draco?'

'Did he call me Draco,' "I wanna know if it's true…" Draco whispered.

"What's true?" Harry asked. 'Please tell me he didn't read it. Please.'

"I read something in here." Draco replied looking up at him. Eyes locking again and a wonderful smile that made Harry's stomach flip spread across Draco face. "Do you love me?"

"I. Uh. Well.…." Harry stammered breaking eye contact again.

"Yes or no, Harry." Draco told him. 'Hey if he calls me Draco, I call him  
Harry.'

"Yes." Harry said so softly if the room wasn't completely quiet, it wouldn't have been heard it. If Draco weren't sitting he would have fell down.

"You do?"

"Yes." Harry answered. Draco smiled brilliantly. He never felt happier. Blaise would live after all. He handed the notebook over to Harry, who smiled at him in returned and hug it like a two-year-old and his security blanket. Draco laughed. Before he could stop himself, he had pushed Harry down and the notebook fell to the floor. Harry gasped and Draco smiled wider, if possible.

"You're too cute for you own good you know that, Harry" Harry just gulped. He was trying to get around the fact that Draco was pinning him down on the couch and how he gotten there in the space of three seconds. His thoughts were soon forgotten, when a pair of warm lips were covering his own. Shocked, he gasped, and not requesting any permission Draco shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and he smiled. The roles where soon reversed though when Harry's Veela instinct took over and he  
flipped Draco over. His lips left Draco, much to Draco dislike and found any other piece of flesh it could. He kissed Draco's neck, and slowly up, kissing up to his ear and then taking the ear in his mouth and biting it. He was rewarded with a moan from Draco. He then did the same thing to the other side of the blonde's neck. Again he was exalted with another satisfying moan from Draco. Knowing though, that he really couldn't control himself or stop himself from fulfilling every dream he dreamt, involving Draco, he pushed up off him. Draco whimpered from the lost contact. He sat up and found Harry staring at him, smiling.

"You better have meant that or I'll kill you" he said merrily.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Draco smirked leaning forward and kissing him again.

"Cause maybe you're Draco Malfoy." Harry replied, kissing him back and then stood up. "Its 12:30. Don't you think you should be getting your beauty sleep? Not that you need it."

"I guess…" Draco replied yawning. Harry walked him back to Slytherin tower. Smiling wickedly he grabbed Draco before he could enter and slammed him against the wall. Draco winced from being thrown against it so hard but soon forgot it as the delectable taste of Harry Potter's lips was once again on his. Harry pushed him hard up against the wall and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry licked Draco lips and Draco willingly let him in. Their tongues fought and in the end Harry won. He ran his tongue over every inch of Draco's mouth; His hands doing the same thing. They had started at Draco's waist and made their way up and down at least four times.  
They were currently resting in Draco's blond locks. After ten minutes of that and already trying to leave twice and having Draco pull him back, Harry finally broke from him and made his way back to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione and Blaise still there waiting.

"So..." Hermione smiled. "How was it?" Harry ignored her and lay down on his bed. He had a smile to top all smiles on his face.

"That good huh?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise…" Hermione sighed.

"Its okay Hermione," Harry assured her. "If you 'must know' Blaise all we did was kiss….a lot." Really?" Blaise explained. "You're kidding?"

"Why. Do you know something I don't?" Hermione questioned.

"No. I just know Draco, and I thought the crush he has on Harry, would have made him do more and believe me, his crush is definitely more than a simple crush. You can quote me on that."

"Well I'm perfectly fine with what we did do" Harry smiled. "Draco's a  
bloody great kisser and has a really great body." he added.

"To much information Harry." Blaise shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away the information. "I really didn't need to know that about my best friend"

"Me either." Hermione smiled. Harry stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd go sleep in Sirius' room" Harry smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't want you two sneaking around and getting caught, so just sleep here."

"But…" It was too late though, Harry was already heading down the hall. He reached his godfather's room and checked to make sure both of them where in the other room in Remus' bed. They were. "Thank heavens." Harry muttered. He climbed into Sirius's bed and with a smile on his face. The only thing that was on his mind and that he ever wanted to be on his mind was Draco.

"He kissed me." he spoke softly. "Draco Malfoy actually kissed me. I think I'm in love. No wait, I already was." Harry giggled. "Wonder if he'd go out with me. I hope he will," Opting not to continue talking, in fear of waking his godfather and future godfather, Harry pulled out his old notebook and start to write. He wrote what seemed to be the longest passage ever before he felt dreadfully tired and fell asleep. Clutching the notebook, he of course dreamt of Draco.

A/N: Oh I love this chapter SO MUCH. It's better than I thought it would come out. You see I have the whole story up here in my head. I just have to type it. The cute little kissing seen…Aww. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can but not if I don't get at least five review. Then again if I don't get five reviews…I might just still update but you'll never now will you. Oh and Ron will find out soon…and he'll of course blow up.


	6. Important Matters of State or Magic?

**Important Matters of State or Magic?**

The next morning Harry was in an absolutely great mood. The whole Great Hall was soon made aware of this, when he walked in.

"You look happy. Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"What is it a crime to be happy every now and again?"

"No, I was just wondering." Ignoring Ron, Harry went to eating his food. Halfway threw breakfast Harry noticed a note in his lap. He glanced at Hermione and Ron but they were eating. Opening it he read what was inside.

Hi Harry

I had fun last night. Did you? Can you meet me somewhere, anytime today? Just give me a time.

Draco

Harry broke out in smile. His eyes swept over to the Slytherin table. By the look of it, Draco was trying desperately not to look at Harry. Harry's smile widened. Pulling out his quill he replied.

Dray

How about the corner by the defense room. No one ever goes there on Sunday. How about NOW!

Harry

He tapped the note with his wand sending it back to Draco for an answer. He watched Draco inhaled the rest of the food in front of him and left. Harry waited about two minutes then got up to leave also.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him, pulling him back.

"For a walk." he smiled. Hermione let go.

"Have a nice walk then." she said. Harry continued to leave. Ron rose to leave also but Hermione pulled him back.

"Leave him alone" she demanded.

"But Gr-Hermione!" he protested. Hermione glared at him and he dropped it. He'd have to talk to Harry later.

Harry rounded the corner by the defense room and found Draco leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. He looked so very cute. (As if he can't look cute, all the time)

'How does he manage to make leaning against a wall look incredibly gorgeous.' Harry smiled and walked till he was standing directly in front of Draco.

"A little close don't you think?" Draco smiled and locked up at Harry.

"If you want me to move…" Harry began taking a step back. Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and closer.

"Stay."

"Gladly" Harry said smiling. He closed the distance between him and Draco pressing their lips together, for a quick kiss.

"I practically ran down here to see you and all you have is that corny kiss?" Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's neck. "Come on, we all know you can do better than that." Harry laughed, and then went to kiss Draco again. He pressed their lips together and Draco tightened the grip on Harry's neck. Harry hands soon found their way to Draco's hips. He tightened his hold and lifted Draco up. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's and Harry pinned him to the wall, continue to ravish his mouth.

"Really! Couldn't you two find somewhere else to do that?" Draco nearly fell but Harry caught him. He smiled at the man behind them.

"Well it's not like anyone but you is around here" Harry smiled wider still holding Draco, who was planting chaste kisses on his neck. Harry wanted desperately to go back to kissing the boy but just as he was going to-

"Put him down and come on," Sirius demanded. Harry dropped Draco entwined their hands and followed his godfather.

"Someone please explain what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be yelling and screaming?" Draco asked when they reached Sirius' room. Harry pulled him to sit on the bed and Sirius pulled up a chair. Remus was leaning on the wall by his room.

"I'm asking the question here, and no I'm not mad." Sirius replied.

"Fine ask away," Draco sneered.

"As if we don't know what you're going to ask,"

"Actually, I want to make something very clear to you two,"

"That would be…?" Draco drawled.

"You, Mr. Smarty pants. I assume you're dating my godson now, my one and only godson. 'IF' you harm any hair on his head, break any bone in his body or ever break his heart, I will slowly and painfully kill you."

"Sirius…" Harry sighed. Draco chucked.

"I'm not finished. Harry, you need to decide whether or not you're going to let everyone know of your new boyfriend status. I advise you do it very subtle manner because I doubt anyone especially Ron, wants to stumble on you making out."

"Sirius!" Harry screeched. Draco flew backwards laughing. Harry hit him. "It's not funny!"

"It so is."

"And when did this happen?" Remus asking, talking for the first time. "When did Hogwarts' second worst enemies, next to Severus and Sirius become an item?"

"That's none of your business, Professor." Draco said very politely, smirking.

^_^

Noticing that Harry had been gone a while, Hermione notified Blaise and they left together. They reached Harry's room and knocked, but there was no answer. Slowly stepping in they saw no one in the room.

"Wonder where he is…"

"Yeah me too" Hermione whirled around to see Seamus at the door.

"Finnegan." Blaise snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Seamus answered.

"Why?"

"I heard you tell Ron you were going to find Harry. I need to ask him something." Seamus replied.

"Get out, Seamus!" Hermione pushed him out of the room.

"But I need to speak to Harry."

"Well as you can see, he's not here." Hermione replied closing the door.

"I know about Malfoy." Seamus smirked before the door closed.

"WHAT?" Blaise screeched. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled it back open.

"I went out with Harry for five months, I think I would know when he likes someone or is dating someone." he stepped back in and closed the door. "First off, he constantly stares at Malfoy. And Malfoy stares back. Second, today they left a minute apart. Harry and I used to do that. They haven't fought all year either."

"They've only been together one day." Blaise blurted, and then covered his mouth.

"See, I knew it." Seamus gloated. He then made to leave.

"Seamus, no one is supposed to know!" Hermione pleaded. "Don't tell anyone, please!"

"I won't, for a price, Maybe…"

"Name it."

"I'm out of money and there's that Hogsmeade trip in two days think you can spare me some." Hermione glared at him and handed him some money.

"That'll do, I guess." He laughed then left. Hermione glowered dragging Blaise off to the last place Harry could be. Indeed she found him sitting with Draco, talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Why the long face Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Seamus… he knows about you two."

"How?" Sirius asked. "What does he know?"

"Only that they're together." Blaise shuttered stepping back.

"What else is there?"

"Nothing!" Sirius said too quickly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Only that's I'm a Veela." Harry explained. Three mouths dropped open.

"You're a what?" Blaise asked. He glanced at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and sighed, a tad annoyed.

"A Veela is a creature that has a very powerful magnetic attraction on humans. He can control that attraction making human's lust after them. Some humans can be half or full. They have to have a mate or else their desires and lust will drive them crazy."

"Do you really have to know everything?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"So what he loves Draco because he's a Veela, Draco's his mate…?" Blaise asked, trying to understand.

"Basically." Remus drawled. Draco stood up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco shrieked. Harry grabbed him and pulled him bacl on to his lap. Draco struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"Draco…wait! Calm down! You have got to let me explain first!"

"I don't have to do anything. So why listen to you?" Draco demanded still struggling. 'You're supposed to love me!'

"I don't love you just because I'm a Veela!" Harry glared at Remus. Draco stopped struggling but asked skeptically.

"You don't?" 'Please say you don't, Say you don't!'

"Anyone in here, other than Remus." he literally snarled Remus' name. "Knows that I loved you a whole year before I became a full Veela. It just made me love you more."

"Oh… okay." Draco smiled, giving in rather easily. "That's fine then." he then went and pushed Harry back down on to the bed. He made like he was going to kiss him and Harry raised an eyebrow. He just ended up plopping himself down on Harry.

"Hey!" Harry wined. "That's so mean." Everyone started to laugh.

"That's not funny!" Harry whined.

"Yeah it is." Draco smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"No it's not."

"Don't even start that" Sirius stopped them. "So are you sure that's all Seamus knows?"

"Positive. I even had to pay him." Hermione growled.

"For what?"

"Hogsmeade in two days." Blaise reminded. "Don't you read the notices in your common room?"

"I don't sleep in the common room, remember. Does the Room of Requirement ring a bell?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You have your own room? That's interesting to know." Draco smirked moving himself up and down against Harry.

"Don't do that!" Harry whined covering his face with one of his hands.

"Why not?" Draco smirked.

"You know exactly why, you evil little monster."

"Yeah, I know but that's why you love me"

"Do I?"

"Your fights are so cute!" Hermione giggled.

"I am not cute!" Draco objected.

"No your not, you're gorgeous" Harry agreed running his hands through Draco's hair.

"Dang Straight"

"Eww, really? You better not be."

"You know what I mean…"

"Do I?"

-_- -_- -_-

"Yes, it's true they…they go out."

"I knew it."

"What, are you going to…to do now?"

"The same rules apply, this doesn't change anything"

"Whatever you say."

"WHAT was that?"

"I- I meant whatever you say, Master"

"Good, very good."

A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who the two people plotting are?


	7. Someones Not Happy

**Someone's not happy**

The next day came without a fuss. Harry was again in a happy mood. He had convinced Sirius that he and Draco wouldn't do anything if he allowed Draco to sleep with him in his room. He agreed that Draco could stay the night but they'd stay in Sirius' bed. When asked where Sirius would sleep, the answer was an obvious Remu's room. So Harry and Draco had indeed slept together, though sinlessly. So, after class, when Harry heard his name being called as he headed up to see Hermione, he was almost positive nothing could bring him down, almost nothing that is.

"Harry Potter," Harry turned around and saw Ron running toward him.

"Ron what's with the formality," Harry was denied an answer though when he was dragged into the closest classroom. "Ron!"

"Shut up," Ron demanded. "Tell me right now. When where you planning on telling me,"

"Plan on telling you what?" Harry asked. He was totally clueless.

"Right? You forgot to tell your best friend about your new boyfriend," Ron snapped. Harry paled, and stepped back from Ron. He hit the wall but tried to keep walking back.

"Ron…I…it," Harry stammered. Ron was walking toward him now.

"Don't even try to defend yourself. How could you Harry?" Ron squawked. "It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You're suppose to be ENEMIES,"

"Ron, you don't understand. He's not the same. He actually likes me," Harry protested.

"Right and Hermione is stupid. I don't have anything to discuss with you at all," Ron finished. He stomped out of the room and before Harry could breathe in relief at not having to actually fight Ron…

"WHAT THE…" Dashing out the room Harry saw Ron on top of Draco throwing punches at him.

"Ron," Harry screamed. He didn't care if anyone stumbled on them now. All he cared about was Draco. "Get off of him,"

"You good for nothing, best friend stealing, little…" Ron wasn't listening. It was apparent that Draco been caught by surprise because Ron was pinning him to the ground and punching and he wasn't doing anything about it. Ron was stronger then he thought.

"Harry," Draco moaned weakly. Not caring about Ron at all but wanting to get him off Harry launched himself at him.

"Get off," Harry screeched. He successfully pinned Ron, who was struggling, to the ground.

"Why are you protecting him," Ron growled.

"Maybe because he's my boyfriend,"

"You're going to turn you back on all the Gryffindor's for a Slytherin? How low can you go," Harry was fuming. How could Ron be so mean? He stood up and grabbed Ron and pushed him away from him

"Go Ron. I don't want to see your face, right now," Harry demanded. Ron just glared at him. "I SAID GO," Growling Ron stomped away. Harry ran to Draco and pulled him up to sit his lap. "Draco are you okay? Did he hurt you? Why are you up here?"

"One question at a time," Draco whined snuggling to Harry. "I'm fine. He only surprised me but he can throw a hard punch. And I came to see you. I was going to follow you to see Hermione but when you went in the classroom with Ron, I guess I didn't realize the cloak was off me,"

"Cloak, what cloak," Draco answered by pointing to Harry invisibility cloak lying next to them. "Whatever. I'm just happy you're okay. Do me a favor though. Go back to my room if you can make but I need to ask Hermione something," Harry helped Draco stand up. "Now go," he watched until Draco was around the corner, and then continued up the stairs to Hermione. He found her reading in one of the chairs.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what's wrong with Ron," Harry asked, sitting down.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"He attacked Draco," Harry screeched. He knew there was no one in the common room right now so he went ahead screaming. "He tried to kill him,"

"He what…oh dear. I knew this would happen sooner or later,"

"Hermione what do you know that I don't," Harry glared at her.

"Well, let's put this way. Plan and simple, Ron loves you,"

"He what,"

"It's been a rumor since you started to date Seamus that Ron liked you. Up until now, he's done nothing to let you know. I guess you dating Malfoy was just too much for him,"

"I don't care if he has a shrine to me in his room. That's no reason to attack my boyfriend,"

"Again, let's say he's a bit… obsessive?"

"Whatever. I have to go meet Draco," Harry mumbled. He stood and walked to leave. At the door Hermione yelled something he had totally not thought of.

"Just hope he doesn't tell anyone who doesn't need to know,"

"Yeah, let's hope," Harry frowned leaving.

" BED HARRY," she added as he left.

" Yes, mum," He found Draco, lying on his bed, reading his second notebook. He was laughing.

"What is so funny," Harry asked. Draco looked up and started laughing harder.

"Draco, what's so funny,"

"You," Draco choked. "Your. More. Obsessive. Than. Me," Draco said between laughter. When he could make full sentence's he added. "Pictures and poems, really Harry," Harry blushed.

"Leave me alone," Harry mumbled.

"How did you get all these pictures of me? Some are even in Slytherin tower," Draco flipped through the book.

"I paid Colin to take them and loaned him my cloak so you couldn't see him. He's actually very sneaky," Harry explained blushing crimson now.

"Like, I said obsessive," Draco drawled.

"Love you to, Draco," Harry muttered. Draco stood up and walked over to Harry amd wrapped his arms around his waist. He then pulled him back to the bed. He pushed Harry to lie down and then curled himself up to his side. "You do realize Sirius' is going to come and make you leave,"

"Whatever," Draco replied.

"But then he probably won't let you stay ever again," Harry whined.

"You know you complain too much right," Draco growled. "Stop worrying what your godfather will do and just bask in the fact that I'm in bed with you,"

"Not entirely how I want you," Harry whispered.

"And how is that may I ask," Draco smirked.

"You have," Harry started turning on his side. "A little," he grabbed the bottom of Draco shirt. "Too many," he pulled the shirt over Draco head, who was still smirking at him. "Clothes on," shirt finally off he leaned over and kissed Draco exposed chest.

"Harry…Sirius,"

"Screw Sirius,"

"Or me,"

"Yes you…only you,"

"I thought Hermione said you were in bed….and she didn't mention Draco was here," both boys looked up to see Sirius standing at the door.

"Sirius," Harry moaned. "Why now of all times,"

"Cause my suspicions about you are always right," Sirius laughed. "Bed now,"

"But Sirius," Harry whined.

"Bed…now…or Draco leaves," Sirius smirked.

"Evil, that what you are pure EVIL!" Harry unwrapped himself from Draco and laid face down on his pillow. Draco leaned over and whispered something in Harry ear. "NOT HELPING DRACO," he screamed. "Not helping any problems I have," Draco snickered a looked a Sirius.

"Don't worry, were going to bed…I promise…Slytherin word," Draco smiled innocently, something he could never pull off.

"Slytherin's Word my big toe…but I trust Harry. Because he knows there will be consequence. Good Night Boys,"

"Night Sirius," they both replied. After Sirius left, Draco curled back around Harry and as to his word, they both went to bed.


	8. Field Trip

**Field Trip**

"Draco wake up." Harry stretched and hit his boyfriend. He sat up stretching again. Draco whined and mumbled a replied.

"I don't wanna get up…"

"Well, you need to. Sirius will be here any second. At least go change" Reluctantly Draco stood. He walked slowly passed Harry swishing from side to side, letting his hair cover his face and smiling seductively. He knew it would drive Harry crazy with desire. He was right too because right before he closed the door he saw Harry lick his lips and a look of pure lust was in his eyes. Draco laughed and locked the door. He soon heard Harry banging on it.

"That was so mean!" Harry hissed and hit the door. "Draco let me in!"

"I'm in the shower!" Draco sang back turning on the water. Harry  
attacked the door again.

"Draco! you…arghh…" Harry screamed. "I can't even insult you."

"I'm singing in the shower, just singing in the shower…"

"Draco" Harry screamed. His boyfriend continued to ignore him. There was a knock on the door and Harry stomped to open. "I should just bust down the door!" he screamed.

"But you won't!" Draco screamed back.

"Harry…" Harry recognized the voice as his godfather's.

"Sirius" he squeaked opening the door.

"Morning to you too, sunshine, " Sirius replied. "Who's in the shower?" Harry blushed. "Oh, it's Draco." Harry nodded. "Why were you screaming?" Sirius asked getting angry. "What did he do?"

"Nothing Sirius" Harry tried to calm him down. They both turned as the bathroom door open and Draco walked out with a towel around his waist. He was still soaking wet and his hair clung to him. Harry watched as a drop if water rolled off his chest and hit floor. "Oh, god…" Harry mumbled staggering backward. He hit the door and slid to the floor. Draco laughed and walked to the bed where his bag was. He knelt down and picked up a pair of clothes. Harry eyes glazed over  
as he walked back to the bathroom. The towel slipped off before the door closed and Harry dove at Draco to only be hit by the closing door. With a loud thump he fell to the ground. He heard Sirius laughing and growled at him.

"I don't see why that is funny."

"Ha…did you see yourself? You so wanted to rip that towel off him. Iknow I would have…" Harry growled again. "I was kidding." Sirius smiled. "You know I'm right though,"

"I hate you."

"I love you." Sirius smiled ruffling Harry's hair.

"Draco can you hurry up?" Harry asked pushing open the door. Draco was brushing his hair in front of the mirror. He had his clothes on much to Harry's annoyance.

"I'm coming," Draco replied putting down the brush. "Where are we going?"

"I got Dumbledore to agree to let only the Seventh years go to Hogsmeade today" Harry explained brushing his teeth.

"When did you do that?" Draco asked. Harry spat.

"Does it matter? I just want to treat you to something." Harry rinsed.

"What about everyone finding out?" Draco asked scared.

"Who cares about everyone finding out?" Harry asked pulling Draco to him. He upped his magnetic attraction to five and Draco melted in his arms. "All I care about is you" Harry lifted Draco's head and covered his lips with his. Draco responded and wrapped him up against the  
bathroom wall and proceeded to ravish Draco's ear and nibbled on it. Draco moaned and then there was a clap. Harry looked to the side tosee his godfather.

"How do I always manage to find you like this," Sirius drawled crossing his arms. Harry flushed a bright red. "Well, you're got forty-five minutes to eat before everyone leaves." Harry looked confused. "Go eat." Sirius told him. After breakfast, Harry and Draco were the last to Hogsmeade. Hands entwined, Harry mentally thanked Dumbledore. He really should get him something in thanks. 'Not a book.' Harry smiled.

"You look happy" Draco said next to him.

"I am."

"Where are you taking me, Harry?"

"Three Broomsticks" Harry replied.

"Are you sure. Everyone goes there…?"

"I'm sure Dray. I'm not ashamed of you; I hope you're not of me." Harry pouted.

"NO!" Draco exclaimed." I just don't want any trouble…"

"The great Draco Malfoy isn't up for a fight, I think I might faint." Harry joked. They reached the store and Harry chose a pair of seats in the back. He left Draco and went and ordered two butterbeers. They were fine just talking and kissing across the table, when two  
uninvited visitors showed up.

"Well, well, if it isn't wonder boy and his new boy toy." Harry looked shocked, for a second, that it was Ron. "So Harry did he tell you of all the other boys he's been with. I'll give you the run down. Half of Gryffindor tower, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and of course Slytherins"

"Go away, Ron." Harry threatened, trying to kill him with his eyes. Ron ignored him and slid in next to Draco, who wouldn't even look up. 'Gosh he's changed so much. He's not the old Draco. What happened?' Harry mused. 'If Ron so much as touches him…' Harry growled.

"He's quite the whore wouldn't you say Seamus?" Ron toyed with Draco's hair and Draco shut his eyes, as if he was going to cry.

"Yeah, he is." Seamus agreed.

"He just sits there and let's me touch him. Wonder how many guys he's been with since you've been together," Harry mentally willed Ron away. He really didn't want to have to hurt him but would if necessary. Only thing Ron said that caught him was how submissive Draco was around everyone but just him.

'Probably cause of his father." Harry noticed Ron was standing.

"Your no fun anymore Malfoy. Well just leave you with your boyfriend" Ron smiled. "I give you this Harry, he is quite cute." Ron kissed Draco and turned to leave. Before he got a foot away, he was thrown to the ground, Harry on top of him. Harry punched Ron hard in the arm and something cracked. He hit him again and he heard a scream. Two actually. "Harry, what are you doing?" came from Hermione, while the other was Ron screaming in pain.

"Harry stop!" Hermione pleaded.

"No! He deserved it!" Harry roared in between punches. "The little bast…" Hermione gasped cutting Harry off, at the venom in his voice at his best (ex-?) friend.

"Harry you'll kill him! Stop!" Harry's fist stopped half away to Ron face, who was already bloody enough. He looked up at Draco, who was staring pleadingly down at him. Draco reached out a shaking hand, eyes not leaving Harry's. Harry took it and stood pulling Draco to him. Many people gasped with surprise at seeing Harry Potter clutching Draco Malfoy like his life depended on it.

"Come on" he muttered pulling Draco away from Ron and the crowd.

"You're a coward. You know that. COWARD!" was the last thing he heard as he left Ron leaning on Seamus and clutching his arm as he screamed it. Harry noticed Hermione following but didn't say anything. Outside the pub he turned to her.

"Yes Mione…" Harry asked. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Oh gosh, Harry. I'm so sorry. He's just gotten so bad and Seamus too" Hermione did cry and flew forward into Harry's arms. He patted her back, trying to calm her. They saw Blaise emerge out of the pub and Hermione ran to him.

"It's okay." he mumbled

"Harry, I'm sorry about Ron" Draco sulked. "It's all my fault…"

"No it's not!" Harry said hurriedly. "Ron can't accept that I love you. That's why he's not my friend,"

"Let's go back to school" Draco mumbled snuggling to Harry side. Harry planted a kiss on his head.

"Okay. I'm sure Sirius has something" he replied. "You two coming?"

"Yeah…" Blaise replied for him and Hermione.

"I told you Ron wouldn't like you two together" Sirius drawled when they returned.

"Not now Sirius, I'm not in the mood." Harry, Draco, Hermione and Blaise where all curled up on the couch in Sirius's room. Draco was curled in Harry's lap and Hermione in Blaise's. Hermione was currently asleep and Blaise was drawing circles on her stomach.

"You looked drained. What exactly happened anyways?"

"I told you, I fought with Ron over Draco"

"That's a bit vague…"

"Fine, he insulted Draco by calling him names and stuff. He actually had the audacity to touch him and…Draco didn't stop him" Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" Draco shuttered. Harry shooed it off.

"Whatever, I really don't care. I just want to shove Ron's face in right now. I don't know how he could do that to me. I'm supposed to be his best friend."

"Ron's jealous." Draco said. "He hates me. I took you from him. And he can't stand that."

"If he doesn't learn to stand it, he won't ever stand again when I'm done with him. Little prat, he's lucky you stopped me." It was about a second later that Snape and Remus came into the room. They didn't look too happy.

"Sev what's wrong?" the boys asked in union. Snape sat down next to them near the armrest and ruffled both their hairs.

"How are my two little love-birds?" he smiled. (Snape smiling…breathe…breathe).

"Sev, you're avoiding the subject" Harry smiled sweetly.

"Well the thing is…it's not good news." Snape sighed.

"We gathered that." Draco mumbled.

"Lucius Malfoy was spotted in Hogsmeade." Remus said without remorse.

"WHAT?" could be heard echoing in the room. Hermione woke up and whined.

"You guys… I'm trying to sleep!" Blaise soon filled her in though and she screamed also.

"Hermione, you're giving me a headache" Remus growled. Harry glared at him.

"All you do is whine I swear"

"You're really starting to tick me off you know that." Remus' noses flared. Harry attempted to stared Remus down. He didn't want to fight with him but Ron had him riled up and Remus was willing to start something so he started it. Beside the man needed to learn that he was willing to fight, even if he never did anything to him.

"Oh, poor baby, who can't get over something that was AN ACCIDENT!" Harry screamed the last part.

"Accident my…"

"Remus!" Snape snapped. "Control your temper!"

"He started it and I don't see anyone doing anything to him."

"I didn't do anything." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I've done nothing at all to you,"

"Nothing, I'll give you nothing. You'll be nothing soon. Nothing but dead…." Remus lunged at the boy but was stopped dead in the air.

"What the…?"

"Would you dare attack me with my mate in my lap?" Harry growled, literally.

"Put me down, NOW!" Remus screamed. Harry smiled wickedly and let Remus drop to the ground with a loud thud. Remus went for him again but was stopped by Sirius.

"Remy, if you can't control yourself then go to your room." Sirius told him.

"Oh of course he can do no wrong. The GREAT SAINT HARRY POTTER!" Remus screamed. "Well you know what? Screw this." Remus stomped off into his room. Sirius sighed loudly.

"I have to go make sure he doesn't destroy his room again" and he headed off after his fiancée.

"Anything else we need to know…?" Blaise said like nothing had happened.

"Lucius went into Three Broomsticks and was seen walking out helping Ron and they where talking…civilly…" Snape said softly. He refused to meet either his godson or Harry's eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned.

"Theirs nothing we can do but hope. Hope for dear Merlin, Weasley  
doesn't tell Lucius."

"I, gosh, please don't let him tell." Draco started to shake. Harry tightened his hold on him but Draco still shook. He picked him up and went to Sirius' bed laying him down and climbed on behind him. He wrapped his arms around Draco, trying to calm him down. Draco turned and buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry soon felt the soft gentle breath that told him Draco was asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah…"

"I hope he's okay."

"With his father, and how he was treated, I'd be scared too…" Everyone stared at Blaise and he shook his head. "I'm not telling. That's for Draco to tell you when feels fit."

"I think you all should go to bed." Snape suggested. So they did, but Harry and Draco stayed. Sirius and Remus never did come back.

A/N: I don't think I'll let Remus and Harry make-up for a while. Maybe another chapter or two... It's way to fun. They fight so perfectly and Remus is so jealous, I mean doesn't he get that Harry only wants Draco, not Sirius. I mean that's nasty; it's his godfather. Don't  
worry though; I have the perfect way to make Remus see. You won't ever find out though if you don't reply. But knowing me, I'll update  
whether you do or not. I love you readers too much to do such a thing.


	9. Quidditch Practice

**Quidditch Practice**

A/N: I figure you've all waited so patiently for me to update. So I've given you a second chapter. Enjoy!

In charms Wednesday, Harry and Draco were late. They'd woken up late and Sirius had on insisted on talking. He made Harry promise that he wouldn't push Draco into anything to fast.

"As if all I want to do is shag him senseless," Harry said annoyed to him self. In class now, the boys sat down unaware of where they sat. Harry nearly screamed when he heard Seamus voice.

"Harry," Seamus called.

"What," Harry snapped. He wasn't directly mad at Seamus, just mad that he sided with Ron.

"Touchy," Ron mumbled. Draco glared.

"I was wondering," Seamus glanced at Ron. "If we'd be having practice soon. First game is in a month and you know its Slytherin Vs Gryffindor, as usual,"

"Don't forget to play your nicest," Ron added. "Wouldn't want to hurt your little boyfriend there,"

"Shut up," Draco snapped.

"Oh, he talks," Ron smirked with mock enthusiasm. "Oh, oh, maybe he can do tricks too," Harry was out of his seat in a flash, he was ready to pound the living day lights out of Ron. He felt an arm on his shoulder and found him self staring, once again, into stormy grey eyes.

"Harry just leave it be," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, Potter, listen to your boyfriend," Ron smirked. Harry glared at Ron again and addressed Seamus.

"Practice is at 4:00, Saturday. If your late you're off the team," Harry told them both. Seamus gasped. "I'd advice you tell everyone else because if one person isn't there, I'm holding you personally responsible," The hand on his shoulder was now on his wrist and pulling him into his seat. Harry sighed quite loudly. Draco rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand.

"Chill, Harry," he whispered. "Just breathe,"

"I am," Harry growled. The door to the right opened and Flitwick stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late," He squeaked. "I slept in. Now may we begin?

At lunch that day, things didn't go any better. Harry was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table and refused to eat. His attention wasn't leaving the Gryffindor table. Hermione was also sitting with Blaise, next to Harry.

"Harry," she coaxed. "There's a whole table between you and Ron, you can stop brooding now," Harry squinted his eyes. "Harry come on," Next to Draco, Pansy was looking for trouble.

"Draco," she whispered.

"What," Draco snapped. He was praying Hermione would hold Harry's attention.

"Why are you being so mean to me," Pansy whined. She glanced at Harry and scooted closer. Draco had no where to go and just looked at her.

'Please, move,' he begged silently. "Pansy…Uh," he said aloud. Pansy smiled and whispered in Draco's ear.

"You know you want me, Draco," she purred. "So why deny it,"

'Please don't let Harry turned around,' Draco prayed. Of course, he wouldn't have that much luck.

"May, I ask why you're so close to my mate," Harry growled. Pansy jumped back. Harry stood up. "I'm already this close to snapping someone in half and you dare and move that close to Draco,"

"He doesn't belong to you," Pansy shot back. She was standing now. The top of her head barely reached under Harry chin. She noticed this and stepped back.

"You're mistake, he does,"

"Draco, are you going to let yourself be owned like that," Pansy hissed. Draco was too busy trying to pull his boyfriend down to care what Pansy said. He wasn't moving though.

(Meanwhile)

"Isn't someone going to stop him," Snape smiled. "As much as I would love to see Ms. Parkinson dealt with, I think he'd do the job a little to well,"

"How about if it gets to out of hand you can stop it," Sirius drawled. Dumbledore agreed and Snape mumbled something along the lines of "That's not what I meant"

(And back to our current spat)

"Pansy," Blaise warned. "You're asking for trouble,"

"Oh, right what is little Harry Potter going to do to me," Pansy smirked. She soon found out when, without even being touched, she was levitating ten feet of the floor.

"Put me down," Pansy screamed. "I don't like heights,"

"Wrong thing to say," Harry smiled. He raised her up another two feet and Pansy screamed.

"Harry, put her down," Snape screamed. Everyone was stunned to hear Severus Snape call Harry Potter by his given name. Harry smiled evilly at him.

"Make me," Harry shot back. Snape stood up and made his way over to Harry. He never made it though before he was soon at the same height as Pansy, who was currently scrunched in fetal possession.

"Harry," Snape screamed. He wasn't shaking like Pansy was. He was actually standing there like he was still on the ground.

"Yes, Sev,"

"Put me down right now, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what," Harry replied. Draco was still pulling him to no avail. He could stop him, he knew how; he just wasn't going to do that in front of the whole school.

"Or you'll have so many detentions, you lose count after 100," Harry moved his gaze from Snape and Pansy to his now mad godfather standing before him. The whole Great Hall was quite, as if watching a movie.

"You wouldn't," Harry glared.

"I would," Sirius smiled. "And no Draco there either,"

"Sirius," Harry whined. He glanced at Draco, who was standing next to him now, arms crossed. The look he gave him said he agreed with Sirius. Harry had no choice. So he looked back up at Pansy, now crying and Snape glaring, in order to put them down. Something was wrong though.

"Harry, put them down," Sirius warned. Harry concentrated on nothing but his task but yet nothing happen. "I said put them down, NOW!"

"I'm trying," Harry spoke. "It's not working though,"

"What do you mean it not working," Snape screamed. "I want down NOW,"

"I said I'm was trying," Harry screamed back.

"Don't scream at me. I'm your teacher," Snape screamed. He sounded two years old. Harry stuck his tongue out. "If your not going to use that, I'd put it back," Snape screamed.

"Who said I wasn't going to use it," Harry replied. He looked at Draco, licked his lips then looked back up at Snape.

"Would you just get me down from here,"

"I told you I can't,"

"May I make a suggestion," Harry rolled his eyes, and then took it back as he recognized the voice as Dumbledore. He was staring up at Snape from next to Sirius.

"Anything," Harry replied.

"I think Draco may be able to help you," Dumbledore smiled still staring at Snape who was glaring at him now. Harry looked at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes playfully and took Harry hand. Harry smiled evilly and pulled Draco around to sit in his lap, back next to Hermione.

"Harry," Draco screeched. Everyone in the hall started laughing. Draco tried to struggle out. Harry kissed his neck and Draco covered his mouth. "Harry stop it," Draco whined. Harry snickered and bit his shoulder, then licked his way up to Draco's ear.

"Harry, stop it. You're supposed to be doing something," Sirius laughed at the look on Draco's face. Harry sighed and stopped his ministrations on Draco's neck. He looked back up at the two floating people. A second later, they were both standing on the Slytherin table. Pansy stepped in something and it got all over her. She covered her face and ran out of the Great Hall. Snape jumped off the table and also left, having something splashed on him. Harry winked at Sirius and then was gone.

"Where did they go," Sirius screeched.

"It's seems Harry's powers are finally coming into full force," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry and Draco had gone to Harry's room. Harry had Draco pinned under him. They never did attend class the rest of the day because no one could get into the room. Harry had put a very strong locking charm on the door.

^_^

"You'll meet me right here after practice right," Harry asked kissing under Draco's chin. Draco pushed up on his tiptoes.

"Yes," Draco breathed. Harry pinned him harder to the door and lost his hand up the back of Draco's shirt. "Harry practice," Harry ignored him and continued.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione screamed from the Quidditch pitch. The two boys where currently blocking the door to the boy's changing room, so everyone could see what they were doing. Draco, reluctantly pushed Harry up from him.

"You have to go to practice," Draco told him. Harry whined.

"Promise me," Harry whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I promise, I'll meet you right here at 7:00, okay," Draco promised. Harry kissed him again.

"Harry,"

"I'M COMING MIONE," he screamed. "Bye, Draco," Harry pouted as his boyfriend left.

Harry wasn't really into practice at all. He desperately wanted it to be over. Hermione had to either kick him or scream at him to pay attention. Practice would have been just fine if someone hadn't messed up.

Halfway through practice Ron decided it would be fun to mess things up. The places on the team are as stand. Chasers: Hermione, Seamus and Ginny, Keeper: Ron, Beaters: Andrew Kirke and Marvin Ray. Ron and Andrew are if you must say, well acquainted with each other, not applying anything.

Harry saw the two talking every so often but wasn't really paying them any mind. He was thinking about how Draco would like to spend dinner with him. He could make it all romantic and everything. He'd get a waiter, and a menu. Probably do it in the…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Harry's train of thought was derailed when he heard Hermione yelling. He turned his attention to the now speeding bludger that was coming toward him.

"FREEZE," he screamed and it stopped an inch from his hand. "What is going on," he asked.

"Nothing," Andrew and Ron smiled innocently, a little too innocent.

"Yeah right. Those two idiots tried to kill me with the bludger, Ron smacked at me,"

"What in Merlin's name were you doing hitting a bludger. You're not a beater," Harry asked annoyed. He was again closed to hurting his now X-best friend.

"Andrew was just showing me how you do it," Ron smiled. "Is there any wrong in that,"

"I repeat…YOU'RE NOT A BLOODY BEATER,"

"Harry just leave it. It's 6:50, let's just quit now," Hermione grabbed him before he could attack anyone. They both touched down and Harry stomped into the changing room. He heard the changing room door opening and closing and expected to hear Draco voice any minute now but never did. Instead he heard someone else's voice.

"You know I don't know why you act like you hate me," Harry was drying his hair and glared at Ron.

"It's because I do hate you," Harry growled.

"It's not me, you should hate though," Ron replied. He was happy about something, which was making Harry suspicious.

"And who should I hate," Harry asked sarcastically.

"Do I really need to answer that,"

"Move," Harry barked. He pushed Ron out of the way and walked to the door he was meeting Draco at. When he turned around to lean on the door, Ron was dead in front of him and way to close. "Get away," Harry pushed him and Ron just stepped back.

"I really don't get you anymore," Ron said.

"I don't have time for this," Harry went to push the door. He was stopped though, by someone pulling his hand back. "Let go of me,"

"Just, answer me why in the world would you go out with Malfoy. I mean, he going to leave you soon. You know that. He doesn't really like you,"

"I said let go," Harry demanded. He went to push Ron off when the door open and both boys fell forward on to the floor. Harry looked up and gasped. "DRACO,"

"Hi, Harry," he glared. "I'll just leave you two alone," he turned around to leave.

"No, Draco, wait," Harry went to catch him, after pushing Ron off but was on the floor a second later. After hitting the ground hard, he saw Draco disappear behind the door. When he turned around Ron was gone. Harry got up and ran down the hall; he just caught up with Draco, who was entering the bathroom.

"Draco, stop,"

"WHAT," Draco screamed.

"You've got to let me…"

" Explain, is that what you were going to say. Well I don't know what to hear you're apologies. It's over, okay, just go back to Ron," Draco pushed the door open and stepped in the bathroom. Harry just about died right there. Last thing he saw was Ron laughing out the corner of his eye, and then he fell into the oh two familiar darkness.

A/N: I'm soooooo mean but i mean there had to be some angst right! Please, forgive me. I won't let our boys stay separated for long. Merlin knows Harry wouldn't last (or me either). So keep on Reading and Reviewing and our boys will be back together licktidy split.


	10. News Flies Fast

**News Flies Fast**

The next morning Blaise was eating breakfast with Hermione. Something was missing though, correction, two things were missing.

"Hermione, where is Harry?"

"He won't come out of his room." Hermione replied. "Ginny and I found him unconscious in front of the boy's bathroom on the third floor. It took us an hour to wake him up this morning and he said he wasn't leaving."

"What do you think happened?" Blaise asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione glared down the table at Ron. "He's been annoyingly happy since we brought Harry back." Hermione pointed to Ron. "I'll bet you all the money in Gringotts Bank that he did something to Harry and Draco, 'cause if you haven't noticed Draco  
isn't here either." she smiled when Blaise scanned the Slytherin table looking for his best friend, as if Hermione was wrong.

"What? But I saw him walk down this way!" Blaise said nervously, beginning to panic. "Where did he go?"

"Blaise what's wrong?" everyone was looking at them now. Hermione pulled her boyfriend out of the Great Hall and into the hallway.

"It's Draco. We have got to find him." Blaise started walking.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Hermione was starting to get worried.

"Remember how he was in Sirius room the other day and I told you to ask him about his issues…?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded, Blaise pulled open a door and swore. He was checking every place he'd ever found Draco. "Well… his father found him writing stuff about how he feels about Harry. He locked him in the dungeon, barely feeding him… Draco tried to kill himself twice while down there. And I've caught him a few times this year doing it."

"Oh my god!"

"Exactly. If Ron did do something, Draco probably already a brink from death," Blaise added. He reached for the boy's bathroom door and pulled open. There sitting on the floor, legs scrunched to him but not harmed was Draco. "Drake, are you okay?" Blaise asked rushing to his friend.

"I'm fine Blaise." Draco replied. Blaise checked him though and didn't find one scratch. He sat down in front of him and Hermione next to him.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"DRAKE!" Blaise just about screamed.

"Fine, I broke up with Harry."

"WHY?" They both screamed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now.."

"But-" Blaise started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Come on let's go Blaise." Hermione pulled him up.

"Wait…" Blaise stopped "Draco… promise me you'll be here when I wake up." Blaise's voice cracked, Draco didn't say anything. Blaise kneeled back in front of Draco. "I said promise me. Promise me you'll be there."

"I'll be there." Draco replied. Blaise checked him one more time to make sure he hadn't found his razor and then left with Hermione.

=( =( =(

"Sirius, what's wrong?" It was Remus, back from getting his wolfsbane potion.

"It's nothing you'd care about…," Sirius sighed. He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What? Yes I would!" Remus retorted.

"It's about Harry." Sirius replied looking at Remus. The werewolf's face dropped but he remained determined to know what happened.

"So… what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"You actually want to know?" Sirius sat up. Remus walked over and sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"If it's got you all worried then I want to know. So dish up dude." Remus said smiling. Sirius laughed at Remus choice of words.

"Well…" Sirius sighed. "Hermione and Blaise just told me that Harry and Draco aren't together anymore. Hermione thinks Ron has something to do with it."

"Wow. Now I can't even be mad at him. I would hate it if we broke up" Remus frowned. "No-one should be without their mate."

"No, they shouldn't… and I don't know what to do. He wouldn't even come see me, and I can't go see him because he's got a locking charm on his bedroom." Sirius pouted.

"You think I could talk to him?"

"You?"

"Yes. I know how he feels. I lost you once remember?"

"That was different…"

"I still want to talk to him."

"Fine but if he bites your head off or if you end up ten feet off the ground, you won't be getting down until, he and Draco make up."

"I can deal with that."

=( =( =(

Remus knocked on Harry's door but got no answer.

"Harry it's me, can I come in?" Remus asked.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. The door open and Harry was standing there looking like he hadn't sleep in days.

"I want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Look I'm sorry about the Sirius thing. I was just jealous, okay?"

"Whatever." Harry snorted.

"Come on, I apologized!"

"And I'm so happy for you!" Harry said sarcastically crossing his arms.

"Okay, look. I know how you feel okay, so I want to talk to you." Remus explained.

"You don't have the slightest idea how I feel." Harry replied.

"I do. I lost Sirius if you don't remember?" Remus reminded. "For thirteen years if I might add."

"Oh yeah…" Harry muttered. "So how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hmm, I don't know I didn't think that far…" Remus smiled. Harry actually laughed. "You smiled, I guess I did my job."

"I don't think that counts" Harry smiled. "…I still feel bad."

"But you're smiling!" Remus argued. Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine! If it helps, and you want to talk just call, okay?"

"Sure, Remus." Harry beamed. "So does that mean you really forgive me?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"No you apologized to me and I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for  
kissing Sirius."

"Apology accepted" Remus smiled.

It wasn't till later that day that a certain person got what they deserved. Ron was walking down the hall by himself, not a smart move. He was quite happy with himself for breaking up Potter and Malfoy. His plan just might work. He hadn't counted on someone retaliating.

"So far from home and by yourself…" Ron stopped and realized he was  
right in front of Harry's room

"Harry… Hi-" Ron squeaked. Harry glared at him and before he knew it, Ron found himself pinned to the wall.

A/N: It's kind of short but that last one was way long and the next one I'll try to make really long so yeah. Remember to review or I'll just D-I-E...DIE.


	11. Threats, Fights and PanthersOh My!

**Threats, Fights and Panthers…Oh My**

After Blaise and Hermione had left, Draco went for a walk. He, for some reason kept finding himself walking back to the Quidditch pitch. He missed Harry terribly. He hadn't gone to breakfast because he knew he'd cry if he did.

"He's supposed to love me," Draco muttered. He looked up at the stands and felt incredibly small. Something told Draco he should have given Harry a chance but when he found Harry with Ron, you could tell what they were doing. Harry's face was a red and Ron looked rather too happy to see him. He couldn't stand to think that it was just a play to make Draco look stupid. To think that he actually thought Harry liked him, why would he.

X( X( X(

"You know, I could kill you right now," Harry threatened the boy he had currently pinned to the wall.

"And be put in Azkaban, I don't think so," Ron tried to laugh but he was slowly losing air.

"I'm Harry Potter, no one would dare put me in Azkaban," Harry smiled wickedly and pushed his hands around Ron's neck tighter.

=) =) =)

"Where are we going," Remus whined.

"I want to know why Harry talked to you and not…" Sirius stopped when he found his godson. "Harry," Harry had Ron, feet dangling of the ground and slowly losing air.

"Harry, put him down,"

"Why should I,"

"You're going to kill him,"

"That's the point,"

=0 =0 =0

"Tell me, do you think the boy will actually let you in,"

"If he doesn't I kill him,"

"Now, Severus, temper. He's in an emotional state,"

"He's in an emotional state," Snape mocked. "He needs to take his potions and now. I refuse to let him not take it just because him and my hot headed godson had a fall out,"

"Well it seems you won't have to try to hard," Dumbledore stated. Snape looked where the old man was pointing and saw Harry pinning Ron to the wall.

"Harry what are you doing," Snape asked.

"Ridding the world of slime like Ron," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, I insisted you put him down now," Dumbledore demanded. Ron eyes were flickering now and the hold he had on Harry's wrist was slowly loosening.

"And why should I,"

"Cause I'm gonna make you," Sirius added.

"You and what army," Harry asked glaring at his godfather.

"Me and this army," he glared back and lifted his arm. He approached Harry before he could as much think and did the only thing he could think of. He tickled him.

"No, stop, Sirius," Harry laughed and dropped Ron to the floor. He was out cold in a second. Snape picked him up and Snape and Dumbledore carried him to the infirmary. Harry struggled out of his godfather's arms and back into his room. What he didn't expect was to find Remus in there. "How did you get in here?"

"Snuck in before you came in,"

"Get out," Harry demanded. Harry heard a click and went to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. "Let me out of here,"

"There's a locking charm on the door," Sirius explained. "You're staying in there till I come back from the hospital wing. Remus keep him in there please,"

"Do you really think I can't open that? I'm way stronger than you think,"

"That lock is on the door for you safety," Sirius replied getting madder.

"My safety from what,"

"FROM ME," Sirius screamed and then was gone. Harry fell back and sat on the floor. He'd never, in the five years he'd known Sirius, ever made the man yell at him over anything. Even when he interrupted Remus and him, or when he broke into Sirius room to find his Christmas presents and not even when Harry screamed at him. He never had done it.

"Harry you okay," Remus helped the boy from the floor and put him in the couch near his bed.

"He yelled at me," Harry whispered. "He's never yelled at me,"

"Well you did make him a bit mad," Remus explained.

"I had a good reason. Its Ron's fault Draco dumped me. I don't know what Draco is thinking. To actually think anything is going on between me and Ron,"

"You have to forgive him. He's only human. What happen exactly," Remus sat down next to Harry.

"Ron was bugging me. Kept telling me Draco would leave me. Had me pinned to the door. I was just trying to leave. Draco opened the door and Ron fell on top of me. He jumped to conclusion or something because NOTHING HAPPENED,"

"If you found Draco like that what would you do," Remus asked.

"Kill Ron," Harry sneered. He stood up and started to pace.

"Harry give it time, you have to let him realize that he's wrong,"

"You don't get it do you," Harry was getting angry now and the lamp in his room exploded. "I had to go a YEAR WITHOUT HIM,"

"I know that…"

"Then if you know that you'll know I can't do this anymore. I need Draco. I have to have him, now. Do you know how incredibly crazy I'll go without? Do you know how incredibly crazy I already am getting just standing here thinking about him not being here with me,"

"There's nothing stopping you from just going to him a making him come back,"

"You know nothing about Veela's do you," it wasn't a question. Remus ducked as a chair flew at him and blew up leaving debris everyone. "You want to know what's stopping me. This stupid Veela instinct is what. I can't just go and make him come back. I'll never forgive myself if he didn't come back by his self,"

"Before you scream at me. Let me finish one thing,"

"Fine,"

"I know what it feels like to be without your mate and wanting them back badly. Like I said I had to live without Sirius for thirteen years but well I'm a werewolf so I guess it's different but if you don't do something, at least explain he'll never just come back. Draco probably thinks you did do something with Ron…"

"But I didn't" Harry screamed. He continued to destroy his room. The sheets from the bed were disintegrated. The other chair was blow up. The dresser was pushed on the floor and clothes were thrown everyone. Pictures upon pictures spilled out. There were at least a hundred of them and Harry went about ripping them. "Doesn't he understand that I LOVE HIM," Harry continued to rip them until Remus stopped him.

"You're going to want those back," he said softly, repaired them and put them back in the draw.

"They're my pictures," Harry screamed. "I can do with them what I want,"

"Harry, stop, you're acting like…." Remus never finished because standing in front of him was no longer a seventeen year-old boy but a very big panther. "Oh my…" Remus backed up and hit the couch he climbed to the top. The panther, Harry, just growled at him. His eyes were a piercing red color.

"Remus, hey, everything…" it was Sirius. He had removed the locking charm and was greeted by his mate being scared half to death by a panther. "Remus…where is Harry,"

"That is Harry," Remus squeaked. The panther roared and Remus jumped from the couch and ran to Sirius. The door opened again and Snape was standing behind the men.

"What did you do? This room is a mess," Snape looked around and eyes landed on Harry. "Where's Harry,"

"You're looking at him,"

"What, the panther ate him,"

"He is the panther," Sirius barked. Harry licked his paw and then emerald eyes turned to stare at the men.

"Oh, I just came to give him is potion. Why is he just standing there like that," Snape sounded worried. Just as he said it, Harry stared to circle them. His gaze kept landing on Remus. "Remus, what did you do," Snape asked. He stepped closer to the men, obviously scared. Remus was now perched in the middle of them.

"I think he wants me," Remus replied.

"Well he's not getting you," Sirius growled. He kissed Remus quickly and then transformed into a dog. He lunged at Harry, who had just swiped at Remus causing him to crash backward into Snape. Harry tried to get to Remus again but howled in anguish when Sirius bit his tail to pull him backward. Snape grabbed Remus and pulled him back away from Harry. The man was shaking all over and didn't seem to really care that it wasn't Sirius holding him but Snape.

They both watched as the two animals/men fought throwing swipes and biting each other. In the end Harry threw Sirius against the wall. He crumbled to the ground and transformed back. Harry took one step toward the men in the corner then fell and transformed too. Snape rushed to Harry, while Remus went to Sirius. He wasn't badly hurt and stood up and made his way to Harry.

A/N: I was bored...so here's another chapter. Besides you've all waited long enough. It hasn't been beta-ed because my beta never sent it back but I think you've all wait long enough. I'll probably post another one later today. Review on your way out!


	12. Hospital Wing Again

**The Hospital Wing Again**

"Remy, what did you do to make him so angry," Sirius asked leaning on his mate.

"Tried to tell him to stop tearing up Draco's pictures. He definitely has a problem with people telling him what to do," Remus replied. Snape picked Harry up and offered to carry him to Sirius and Remus' room. They got there without anyone seeing but a problem occurred when Snape tried to lay Harry down.

"What's wrong now?" Sirius sighed.

"He won't let me put him down," Snape replied. He tried again but Harry tightened the hold on him.

"Don't…leave…me…alone," Harry mumbled against Snape's chest. The man looked terrified. Harry need to go to sleep but he wanted Snape to stay with him.

"He wants someone to stay with him," Snape whispered.

"I will then," Remus offered. Sirius glared at him. "You're in no condition to stay with him," he said to Sirius. Remus put Sirius in his (Remus') room and then went to stay with Harry. Another problem approach though. Remus went to take Harry but Harry wouldn't go to him. He kicked at him and bit his hand when he reached for him. "Harry," Remus whined shaking his hand. "I'm just trying to help,"

"I think he wants me to stay with him," Snape remarked.

"You," Remus asked. Harry snuggled to the man and nodded. "Fine, fine," Remus pulled back the sheet and Snape climbed in and Harry snuggled to him.

"You smell like Draco," Harry muttered.

"That's cause Draco gave me this shirt. Now sleep, Harry," Snape actually held the boy trying to rock him to sleep. Having never had any kids other than Draco, he didn't know if he was doing anything right but when Harry fell asleep he guess he was.

The night when by slowly. Snape had tried to leave Harry alone but Harry had both attacked him and kept him there or whined making Snape not want to leave him alone. It was about two in the morning when the worst problem of all occurred.

Snape was having a very nice dream. Yes, even mean old greasy, to everyone but Harry and Draco, potion masters have dreams. This one he was taking care of Harry and Draco's kids. They all called him uncle Sev. He for once actually felt needed. It was then though he felt all wet and sticky. Opening his eyes slowly he noticed something wasn't right. He reached out but Harry was still there. When he looked at the boy he literally screamed. Harry was covered in blood and was currently trying to choke himself. The blue sheets on the bed were nearly read now and there was a dagger sticky out of Harry's side.

"That's Draco's," Snape gasped. He grabbed it pulling it out of the boy, and Harry screamed in pain as more blood spilled out on them both. The lights snapped on and Sirius and Remus were standing over them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," Sirius screamed. Harry wasn't strangling himself anymore. He was unconscious and loosing blood fast. Ignoring the man, Snape wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up. "What are you doing with my godson,"

"Taking him to the infirmary," Snape replied as if it was a stupid question and it was.

"I'll take him,"

"You can barely stand," Remus inputted. "I'll do…" Snape was already out the door though.

Snape hurried as fast as he could down the hall. Harry kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Snape wanted to smack himself for even having the razor on his person. Blaise had given it to him and the only way he could think of keeping it from Draco was to have it at all times. How was he to know that Harry would go as far as to kill himself?

"I'll never forgive myself if you die," he mumbled when he reached the hospital wing. He laid Harry down and screamed for Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus it's the…oh my, what happened," She rushed over to Harry, and undid the sheets. "He's lost so much blood, I asked what happened,"

"He stabbed himself and then tried to chock himself," Snape explained. The healer noticed the man was shaking violently and stopped her examination. She quickly led him back to a bed and told him to rest and then went back to tend to Harry. Snape couldn't sleep though. He just kept watching Madam Pomfrey try and save Harry.

Just seeing Harry in that state made Snape noticed how much he actually cared for the boy. He didn't think of him as the Boy-Who-Lived…much. Most of the time he was just Harry; fun loving, always laughing, obsessive Harry. Snape wouldn't change him for the world.

He remembered when he used to hate the boy. He hated him because he thought he would be like his father and Sirius. They had both been so arrogant and stuck up. They acted as if just because the whole school loved them they could do whatever they wanted and pick on whom ever they thought were pickable. Harry was in a way like his father. The school loved him.

'Who wouldn't though? He is just incredibly likeable,' Snape mused. Sure he could be seen on many occasions fighting with Draco but that was now very understandable. After Sirius had mad a miraculous come back from behind the veil and after his name was finally cleared, the man had apologized for every mean thing him and James had ever done to Snape. Harry had been quite happy about it too.

So had started Snape giving Harry his potions. Sirius was the one who asked him to do it. It was meant to keep away his Voldermort dreams because the potion was extremely strong, it was almost classified as dark magic but it worked, which meant Snape didn't need to teach the boy anymore. He did though talk to him once a week and found out a lot of interesting things about the boy.

One being he hated being Harry Potter. Who would have thought the most famous person next to Dumbledore would hate to be him self. He didn't want the pressure. He didn't want the many people looking up to him. He defiantly didn't want to have to kill Voldermort one day. Who would want that any ways?

Snape noticed that Madam Pomfrey was done with Harry and was standing over him with her arms crossed.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep, Severus," she glared down at him. She refused to have even a teacher disobey her.

"I was worried. Is he okay?" Snape asked.

"He's fine. Not in the best state but stable at the moment. He doesn't seem to want to wake up," she explained.

"So, he's what in a coma or something?" Snape asked.

"Or something," she replied. She handed Snape something. "Drink it,"

"What is it," he asked shaking it.

"You should recognize your own potion. It's a dreamless sleep potion. I can see your not going to sleep on your own will so drink it, now," Snape gulped it down and in seconds was asleep.

The next day, everyone knew seeing that nothing can be kept a secret for long in Hogwarts that Harry Potter was once again in the hospital wing. As to why he was there, rumors where of course flying around.

"I heard he tried to jump out one of the windows in the tower,"

"I heard he slept walked into the womping willow,"

"Well, I overheard Professor Lupin say he slept with Snape and Snape tried to kill him,"

"Really, why would he do that,"

"Because he hates him, why else.

Hermione and Blaise were walking down the halls that morning and that's all that could be heard and it was getting mighty tiresome. It wasn't till they reached the dungeons for potions that everyone quit their gossip. When they entered the room, the first thing they notice was Draco sitting in his regular seat with his head down. They sat behind him and Blaise tried to get his attention but gave up figuring he was asleep. The second strange thing was that it was pass time for class to start and Snape wasn't in the room. It was about ten minutes later when he entered.

He just stood there and stared at them all. Draco was up and was looking at his godfather with concerned. He was doing something Severus Snape thought was a bad habit. He was biting his nails.

"You all can just talk if you want," he told them and went back into his room. In a quick motion Hermione, Blaise and Draco were up and following him into the room. They found Snape pacing back and forth and biting his nails.

"Uncle Sev," Draco said concerned. "What's wrong,"

"Draco," he whispered. He stopped and stared at his godson. Draco walked to him and took his hand and pulled in from his mouth.

"You're going to bite all your fingers all off," Draco told him. He was surprise then when his godfather grabbed him into a hug. "What's wrong Uncle," Snape let go and walked away and sat on his bed.

"Professor what's up, what happen. I know it has to do with Harry," Hermione was of course always right. "Why is he in the hospital," Snape didn't answer at first but then went about telling them. He described how Harry had turned into a Panther and how he had to carry him back to his godfather's room. He told them how he wouldn't stay by himself but wanted Snape to sleep with him.

"Why you and not his godfather," Draco asked. Snape picked up the shirt on the floor and threw it a Draco. Draco looked confused. "I don't get it,"

"Smell the shirt Draco," Snape told him. Draco smelled it.

"Smell's like me,"

"Exactly," Snape replied. Draco looked confused still but then it dawned on him.

"Its cause…" Draco gaped at his uncle, who suddenly changed the subject.

"Did you know that Blaise gave me your razor," Snape whispered.

"What does that have to do with anything," Draco whispered back.

"When I was sleeping Harry took it and stabbed himself with it and then tried to choke himself," Snape explained. Hermione gasped, Blaise mouth dropped open and Draco hit the floor with a loud thud. He sat there stuttering.

"I…I…I,"

"Oh my gosh you have to be kidding," Hermione exclaimed. Snape was curled in a ball now and rocking himself back and forth. He shook his head. Blaise walked to him and tried to calm him down.

"Did you know he could die. Poppy said he doesn't want to come back. He wants to die," Snape was becoming frantic now and started screaming. "IT ALL YOUR FAULT, DRACO. IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BRAT. YOU HAD TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS. YOU'RE GOING TO LET THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO LOVES YOU MORE THAN LIFE IT'S SELF, DIE…JUST CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM EXPLAIN," Hermione agreed with him too but she didn't scream and wasn't trying to attack Draco.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Draco, if Harry doesn't pull out of this I can't be responsible for what I do to you," Draco just got up and ran out of the room. Everyone in the other room was already astonished that Snape had let them talk and now seeing Draco Malfoy run out of the room was the shock of the world. Draco didn't know where he was running; he just had to get away.

"It's all my fault," he was muttering. It was only then he realized that he was standing in front of the Hospital Wing door. He pushed it open and found Madam Pomfrey no where in site. What he did see was Harry lying on the closest bed to Madam Pomfrey's office. He nearly cried when he saw his ex-boyfriend. He was deathly pale and was just barely breathing. His hand was resting over his heart as if he was trying to take it out. Draco just stood there and stared till he had to leave. He ran to his room and broke down crying, never going back to the rest of his classes that day.

A/N: I'm so fed up with computers. I was trying to make a myspace but the stupid thing WONT WORK. I know I said I'd give you two chapters yesterday and I didn't so I feel bad. So here I am...giving you THREE. Count one, two, three.


	13. Coming Back

**Coming Back**

Sirius was in for a surprise the next day when he was pulled from helping Remus teach and asked to teach Snape's class. Dumbledore wouldn't even tell him why. On the other side of the school, Draco was in class.

He was sitting next to Pansy in Charms. She had this crazy idea that he wanted her to comfort him. Not like he was paying attention to her "comforting". The only thing on his mind was Harry. Why in the world was he sitting in class when Harry was practically dying and it was his fault? Pansy had her hand on his knee and was running it up and down his leg. Grabbing her hand Draco squeezed till Pansy squealed.

"Draco what are you doing," She hissed.

"Get your hand off of me," Draco demanded. Pansy snatched her hand away and rubbed it. "I'm leaving now, don't follow me,"

"What?" but Draco was already out the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick screamed. Draco just kept walking. He snuck around the corner trying to get to the Hospital wing. When he reached it, Poppy was no where in site. He snuck to Harry's bed and took his hand. He started talking to him..

"Harry, it's Draco. I know you can't hear me or maybe you can but I'm sorry. I'm a complete and utter idiot. I should have let you talk, explain but you see I was just scared. I never in a million years thought you would ever love me of all people. I didn't think it was real. I'm sorry, I really am," he was crying now. "You're the only person who's ever said they love me. I guess I didn't exactly know what to do after you said that. And now it's my entire fault and you're going to die and then I'll be left all alone and have to marry Pansy," He squeezed Harry's hand softly. "Harry wake up please. Come back to me," Madam Poppy decided now to come in and just stared at the boy, who was now crying and had his head on Harry chest.

"Mr. Malfoy you're supposed to be in class," Draco's head shot up and he wiped away his tears.

"Can't I stay please, I…"

"No," was her quick answer. "You need to go to class, now,"

"Can I ask you a question then," Draco asked.

"And that is,"

"Is he still alive," Draco whispered. Madam Poppy softened just a bit.

"He is, just barely. But he'll pull through, he is Harry Potter after all," she replied. "Now go to class," Draco complied in leaving but didn't go back to class.

Still another day. (In the world of a coma, Harry's head. They say when you're in a coma you can still think or something, so here's Harry's thinking)

**Its strange how the human mind works. It never seems to amaze me how every time you don't want to think about something it always seems to find its way to the front of your brain.**

**Or how you can go for an hour and more thinking about something…or someone you don't want to think of. And you try to find something else to think of but no matter what you can't get it out of your mind.**

**Another thing that amazes me is the human heart. How you can be so in love with someone and wonder why he or no one loves you when someone does but you can't believe any one can, does or ever will.**

**Or how even though it can't really break it can hurt so much that it almost feels like it does. Or even though tears can't fall from your eyes anymore because you'd never allow yourself to cry anymore but your heart seems to cry for you. Making it hurt even more. Making you almost wish it was possible to live without a hearts, so you could just rip it out to end all the pain and torment it causes you.**

**One thing that used to confuse me was how can you tell when you're really in absolute love with someone. I can now cross that off my list. To love someone is to be willing to do anything for them, loving them for the inside not just the out and just love the plain joy of seeing, hearing or being with that person.**

**I honestly love Draco with all my heart. I can't believe he would actually love me so I don't know why I even tried. I'll just lay here and die. And then it'll all be over and I'll never have to worry about him, or Voldermort or nothing ever again.**

The next night Madam Pomfrey put Harry on a breathing monitor and life support. He was slipping away, she knew, but even if it wasn't her fault, the wizarding world would never forgive her if he died…or Draco for that fact.

Also that night, someone out for trouble, someone that wanted revenge, someone that… was doing this for someone else, snuck in the Hospital wing. That someone disconnected Harry's LS and breathing monitor. Somehow though, Madam Pomfrey got to him just in time and just saved him. Yes that someone was mad but in trouble they were too.

The next afternoon around six, Draco stopped by the hospital wing.

"Yes, Draco," Madam Pomfrey greeted.

"I… I was just… seeing how he was," Draco stuttered. Madam Pomfrey smile lopsided at him.

"It seems," she began. "Someone wants him dead,"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Someone snuck in here and unplugged his life support,"

"Why's he on life support. That muggle stuff,"

"That muggle stuff is just barely keeping him alive. That idiot of a person just put him in a deadly state. Not to mention he already was bad enough as is," Draco was beyond mad now. He begged Poppy to do her best, like she wasn't, then left to find one of his two suspects.

First, Ron Weasley. Draco found him reading in the library. He walked over to the boy and deliberately stood in his light.

"May I help you," he asked glaring at Draco.

"Yeah I think you can,"

"Forgive me if I ignore you but I have better things to do then listen to your complaining," Ron went back to his work. Draco snatched the book closed. Ron stood up and grabbed Draco by the shirt. "If I'm not mistaken your little boyfriend or should I say X, isn't here. So I'd advise you sod off, now,"

"You would know the outcome of our relationship wouldn't you. You can't stand that I had him and you didn't," Ron's gripped tightened on Draco's shirt. "I bet so mad, you'd try to kill him,"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy,"

"Someone disconnected Harry's life support. I'm betting that someone was you,"

"Awe, isn't that cute. You're trying to play Sherlock Homes. Well, sorry but I wasn't in the hospital wing last night. I was in the library till 11:00, you can ask Madam Pince because she was here," Ron dropped him. "Now if you don't mind beat it," Draco just stood there. "I said scram before I make you," Despite himself Draco left. Outside the library he found Blaise.

"Where you just in there talking to Weasley,"

"Yes," Draco answered as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Did you know someone cut Harry's life support last night?"

"You're kidding,"

"No but Weasel says it wasn't him, so now,"

"You're looking for Pansy,"

"What about me," both boys turned to see Pansy walking up behind them. "Did you finally realize you love me and not that idiot Gryffindor," Draco smiled and decided to play off that.

"Pansy you love me right,"

"Of course I do,"

"You do anything to have me right,"

"Um…yeah," she looked at him weirdly.

"Including killing Harry,"

"WHAT!" Pansy explained. "NO!"

"Why do I not believe you," Draco glared.

"I wasn't even near the hospital wing all yesterday. I was with Millicent,"

"Doing what," Blaise asked.

"Getting Gregory and Vince back for gluing us to our chairs in charms. If you don't believe me go check. We made it so anything they eat, they'll throw up,"

"Fine, go away then," Draco was mad now. He stomped off with Blaise. "This is stupid. One of them is lying or neither is lying or they're both lying,"

"How about you come with me to go see Hermione maybe she can help,"

_ _

"You know I envy you so much Hermione," Lavendar stated. "You and Blaise make such a cute couple," At that moment Neville came down the stairs. He looked quite annoyed.

"Which one of you finished my shampoo," he was talking to Dean and Seamus.

" I said,"

"We heard you," the two in question were playing chess. "And I didn't use it," Dean added. "I didn't wash my hair,"

"Seamus, " Neville glared.

"I… was up with Ron all night. We didn't go to bed till 12. I never took a shower," Seamus replied.

"So what did my shampoo up and walk away,"

"Maybe," Dean replied. Neville huffed and stomped back upstairs.

"You use it didn't you," Seamus asked.

"Just a little," Dean smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes at her housemates. A knock on the door indicated that Blaise was there. Hermione waved bye to Lavender and headed out. Blaise gave her a quick kiss hello.

"Hey Draco," Hermione greeted. "What's wrong," she added. Draco didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Someone disconnected Harry's life support last night and he's bent on finding out whom,"

"Who would do that," Hermione gasped. They stooped under a tree and sat down.

"Ron or Pansy but it seems like neither,"

"Which is totally pissing me off," Draco snarled. "There's got to be some clue as to who's lying,"

"Tell me, what you have and maybe I can help," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Draco agreed. "Pansy says she was with Millicent all day thinking up pranks on Vince and Greg,"

"Who,"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise whispered.

"OH,"

"And Ron said he was in the Library till eleven thirty,"

"What," Hermione exclaimed.

"I said…"

"I heard you," Hermione interrupted. "But I'm not sure what you said was right,"

"Why what do you know," Draco stared her down.

"Seamus said that he and Ron were up talking till twelve," Hermione explained. Draco looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"So one of them is lying," Draco concluded. "Where's Seamus right now,"

"In the tower,"

"Give me the password,"

"Draco,"

"Please, Hermione this is a matter of life or death… for Harry," Draco was on his knees now.

"Lions rule," Hermione muttered. "I can't stand to see you grovel," Draco beamed and kissed Hermione's hand and ran off. At Gryffindor tower, Draco said the password and entered the room. To his benefit only Seamus, Dean and Ginny were left in the room. Ginny was sitting in Dean Lap reading, which proved the rumor that they were dating and Seamus was pacing.

"Something wrong Finnegan," Draco asked. Ginny's head shot up and she was wondering first how Draco had got in and the second where was Hermione.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy," Seamus replied.

"Just looking," Draco smirked. Sure he was a bit…maybe more scared of Ron because he now had a connection to his father but Seamus he could still scare the crap out of. "I was wondering where you were last night,"

"Why should I tell you," Seamus glared. Draco approached him and grabbed his shirt. He vaguely saw Ginny sit up.

"Because I will gladly hurt you," Draco hissed. Seamus gulped loudly. "Now tell me,"

"I was out all night,"

"With,"

"With Ron,"

"Did you go anywhere," Draco asked.

"We…uh… went for a walk," Seamus squeaked. Draco glared. That was all the knowledge he needed. He dropped Finnegan and left. Back outside he had to break up Hermione and a very now pissed of Blaise's snog session.

" I have concluded that Ron lied,"

" Okay, "Blaise replied.

" You know there is a spell you can use to see who touched Harry's life support at a specific time," Hermione suggested. "You just have to pick a person to reveal the spell on. If they did it, your wand will glow red and so will they,"

" For once I am so happy that you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts," Draco smiled. He was off again. At 7:45 he reached the hospital wing. He breathed when Madam Pomfrey wasn't there and Harry was still alive. He casted the spell Hermione told him to and added the time. Then, not before kissing Harry's hand, Draco left. Again to his luck, he found Seamus and Ron. Draco walked along the wall in the shadow and muttered the spell but missed Ron and hit Seamus. Something though still happened, Seamus glowed bright red. Draco clasped his hand over his mouth before he mad a sound. He waited for the two to leave, then ran back to Hermione and Blaise. Halfway there, he ran into them. They were laughing but stopped when they saw him.

"Let's go to Harry's room," Blaise suggested before Draco could talk. They walked quickly and reached the room. All three hadn't been in the room since Harry's incident as it was now called and entered slowly. Hermione and Blaise sat on the couch and Draco on Harry's bed. The two just stay and let Draco take everything in. He pulled the pillow to him and smelt it a bit and after a few… a lot of tears…and hugs from Blaise, Draco calmed down and started to talk.

"I used the spell," he started. "But,"

"There's always a but," Blaise muttered.

"It didn't hit Ron but Seamus,"

"And," Hermione egged him on.

"He started to glow red," Draco whispered. Hermione eyes bulged.

"What," Hermione jumped up. "Seamus,"

"Hermione calm down,"

"No," she screamed. "I can't believe him. How could he do this? Both of them,"

"I knew you'd be like that," he said. "It doesn't matter though and I really don't care,"

"But Draco," Hermione persisted.

"Hermione, I just want him back," Hermione had nothing to say for once. They left Draco there after a while. Draco fell asleep curled around Harry's pillow. That morning around nine, Draco snuck to the Hospital Wing.

(Italic is Harry's thinking and actions)

Draco didn't know what to do. All he could see was Harry lying there. He was pretty much dead and it was his fault. He did this too him. He killed him. He did the only thing he could think of… something he'd been doing since he was a little kid and always made him feel better…well maybe expect when he was cutting himself but… he didn't have his razor so this would do.

" **It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day you said good-bye,"**

"_Huh, I can hear," it was Harry. "That voice, so soft, so loving…so familiar,"_

"**If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holdin' you  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew,"**

" _Tell me, if you knew what," Harry could feel the voice reviving his near dead body. _

"**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart,"**

_It was as if each word added one more beat to Harry's heart. He wanted so much to touch this person._

"**What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart," **

_The feeling in Harry's muscles returned, he slowly started to turn on his side._

Draco had his eyes closed now and let his voice wave over Harry.

"**I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life,"**

_Harry's breath quickened. "Touch," he thought. "I have to touch,"_

"**Let me prove my love is real  
Make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl (boy)," **

If someone walked in now they'd get the shock of their life. The beautiful, melodic, alluring voice of Draco Malfoy would lure them in and to see Harry lying on his side after being pronounced dead would scare anyone shitless.

"**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do to get to you  
And find a way back to your heart,"**

_Soundlessly Harry moaned. "That voice," his mind screamed. He licked his lips and certain part of his body made it's self-known._

"**Give me one more chance **  
**To give my love to you,"**

"Give_ me it please,"_

"**Cause no one on this earth  
Loves you like I do,"**

"_He loves me…oh god," Harry was on his side completely now. His eyes refused to open yet but his hand continued to seek, want, need…_

"**(Tell me)  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart,"  
**  
_Harry moaned louder now and if Draco hadn't been so into his singing he would've heard him._

"**I'd turn back to time  
To make you mine,"**

"_Turn it back already,"_

"**And find a way back to your heart  
I'd beg and plead,"**

" _I'm begging here,"_

"**Fall to my knees,"**

Draco fell to his knees

"**To find a way back to your heart  
The word to say," **

"_I love you,"  
_  
**"The road to take,"**

" _I need you,"_

"**To find a way back to your heart,"**

_Almost there, Harry's hand was mere millimeters from it's destination_

"**What can I do,"**

" _Fuck me,"_

"**To get to you,"**

" _NOW,"  
_  
**"And find a way back to your heart,"**

Draco, now finished was standing to leave…more like run away, when a hand stopped him by grabbing his. He screamed and turned around….

A/N: My cliffies so suck. It's just me but I don't like to leave you guys in the dark it's just not me. You're all so wonderful though. I love to read your reviews. I read every single one and they encourage me to write everyday. It's for you all that I write. So please continue to review and I'll continue to write. This is the absolute longest chapter I've written ever. I love it though. The next chapter Harry finally gets in Draco's pants… not entirely what you're thinking but Pun intended.

BTW… the song is Back To Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys…don't ask ok.


	14. Visitors

**Visitors**

"Hi, Draco," Harry whispered. Draco was speechless. He'd come to mourn, to cry, to weep over the fact that he'd lost Harry forever and here he was still alive.

"Draco, you okay," Harry whispered. He pulled the hand and owner to him and kissed Draco's hand. Harry moaned and Draco pulled his hand away. "Draco please,"

"Harry," Draco whispered as tears rolled down his face. Harry leaned up a bit to brush them away. Draco caught his hand and held it like he was trying to figure out whether or not it was real. "Are you really alive," Harry nodded. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco apologized and another tear hit Harry's hand.

"It's okay, I forgive…"

"No, I…was stupid…look at you…you almost died…because of me," Draco whispered.

"But you didn't let me die, did you," Harry smiled. "You came back. The sound of your singing brought me back," Harry paused. "Not to mention made me horny," Draco blushed. Harry grabbed his other hand and pulled him fully on top of him. "That song was so beautiful. So…perfect, like you. Where'd you here it," Draco blushed furiously.

"It's… a muggle song," Harry smiled. "It's by the Backstreet Boys. I heard Hermione listening to it,"

"And you remembered it all," Harry raise an eyebrow. He kissed the boy on him forehead.

"No, I listen to it…a lot," Draco blushed. "I'll listen to anything,"

"Sing me something, Draco," Harry moved himself. So his harding member brushed Draco's. Draco moaned.

"What kind of song," Draco gasped as Harry licked his neck.

"Anything, just sing for me," Harry replied.

"Ever heard… If I ain't got you," Draco asked.

"Yes, by Alicia Keys, sing that,"

"I only know the chorus and interlude,"

"Just sing for me please Draco," Harry begged. Draco sighed and sang.

"Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby,"

It wouldn't have mattered if Draco knew the whole song because he wouldn't have finished any way. It was then that Madam Pomfrey decided to make one last check on Harry and got the surprise of her life.

"Harry," she squeaked. "Your alive," she walked to the bed in attempt to pull Draco off but Harry bit her. "Harry,"

"Don't touch him," Harry growled.

"But I have to check to see if your okay," she insisted. She noted he'd already removed his breathing mask and LS. Draco was sitting on him, straddling his waist.

"Draco stays," Harry insisted. Poppy noted that Draco looked astonished and Harry looked like he wanted nothing more than to shag the boy silly.

"Harry please. You've been out for four days,"

"I said…"

"Harry," Draco cut in. Poppy smiled at how quickly Harry gave every ounce of attention to the boy seated on top of him. "How about I just stand right next to the bed, while Madam Pomfrey checks you," Harry pouted. "Fine, I'll sit on the bed,"

"Okay," Harry smiled. Poppy sighed and went about checking the boy. She made sure not to touch Draco. After she was done, she gave Harry a potion and left. Not without first telling him to take it east. He knew what she meant. Harry pulled Draco to him the minute she left. He kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone before. Draco was left panting heavily.

=) (=

"I demand to see my godson," Sirius, well demanded. He glared at Poppy when she blushed.

"He's been moved to a separate room," she informed him.

"Well then," Snape growled. "Go get him,"

"Please," Hermione begged.

"He doesn't want to be, uh, disturbed," she told them forcefully.

"Mr. Potter would want to see his friends Poppy," Dumbledore smiled.

"Since when is a grown man friends with a 17 year old boy," Dumbledore just smiled. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Draco," he asked.

"With Harry," Poppy said blandly. Everyone smiled. They pushed past the nurse to the only closed door in the private part of the infirmary.

(No, there's not having sex if your wondering, yes, they are making out)

Harry grinded down into Draco again and the boy moaned, loudly. He licked his way from Draco's ear to the waistline of his boxers. The rest of Draco's clothes, only, had been, almost, literally rip off of him. Harry smiled wickedly. This was Draco's punishment for leaving him, though not a very bad punishment. Well maybe if you added the fact that Harry had handcuffed Draco to the bed. Getting a brilliant idea Harry sat up straddling Draco's waist. He pulled the front of Draco's boxers up and stuck his hand in. Draco wasn't capable of words, now, more of sounds.

"Oh, uh, ugh," Harry snickered and ran his hand up and down Draco erection. Draco pushed up at him and moaned loudly.

The door slammed loudly and Harry yanked his hand out of Draco pants. He turned to scream at Madam but was met with a very amused Sirius, Remus, Snape, Hermione, Blaise and Dumbledore.

"Having fun," Snape smiled. Harry growled but stayed in his place. Draco was trying desperately to calm his breathing, Blaise snickered.

"What are all doing here? Do you not know what private means?"

"If I'm not mistaken you've been out for four days, not a record for you I'm sure but we were worried none-the-less," Sirius spoke.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Now, none of that," Dumbledore smiled. "How are you Harry, Any hurts, cuts, bruises?"

"No," Harry replied. It was obvious he wasn't really paying attention. He was staring down at Draco who was finally breathing normally but his arms were still above his head. 'He looks perfectly shaggable like that. I just want to… but I can't. Stupid Veela instinct,'

"Harry," Sirius smiled. Harry looked up at him. "Why is Draco handcuffed to the bed,"

"Punishment," Harry replied eyes roaming Draco's body again. Draco shivered noticeably under him. "And no, I'm not letting him out,"

"Harry," Dumbledore said a tone that screamed _Yes you will_. Harry ignored him. Snape huffed and conjured up a few chairs and couch for the group to sit on.

"Harry get off of Draco and come eat something," Sirius demanded. Remus chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like his father," Remus and Snape replied at the same time.

"Do I have to," Harry asked, running his hand down Draco's chest. He didn't want to but he didn't want Sirius mad at him. He was rather scary when mad.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "You have to," Harry sighed. He muttered "I'm done," and the cuff's dropped off of Draco. Draco rubbed his wrists and smiled sheepishly at everyone. Harry climbed off and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up to. Draco pulled on his pants, not being able to find his shirt. Sirius pointed to the two seats next to Remus. They sat down and then Sirius sat down next to Remus. Dumbledore clapped his hand and food appeared. It was now conveniently 10:00 o'clock breakfast on the dot. Everyone, including Draco dug in. Harry sat there with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to eat," Draco asked. He currently had a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, and potatoes in front of him.

"No," Harry pouted. Draco smiled at him.

"Harry eat something, for me," Harry sat there and struggled with his will to not eat and his Veela will to do what Draco wanted. Long story short, the Veela will won. Harry grumbled and put some food on his plate and started to eat. He glared when he realized everyone was snickering.

"What's so bloody funny," Harry snapped. No one answered but laughed harder.

"Shut up," Harry whined. "I don't find anything fuc…"

"Harry," Draco warned, as if he was a saint in language but then again when Dumbledore and Snape were around, he was. Everyone busted out laughing when Harry apologized. Scowling Harry inhaled his food and stood up. He stomped away to the bathroom in the room and locked the door. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Someone's touchy," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Someone go get him and apologize," Snape suggested. Everyone looked at him. "Oh no, I'm not going,"

"You volunteered, Severus," Remus purred. Snape shivered and Sirius glared at him.

"Don't do that," Snape hissed.

"Tell you what to do or purr like he did," Draco smirked. Snape snarled (lol). He got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Harry," Snape called.

"What,"

"Come out the bathroom were…"

"Sorry," Harry finished. "I'm sure you are,"

"It was funny stop being a spoiled brat," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you laugh around other people," Snape opened his mouth then closed it. He heard a few snickers behind him. Snape glared at them.

"Would you just come out," Snape huffed.

"Go away," Harry told him. Snape walked back to his seat and crossed his arms.

"I could have told you he wouldn't come out for you," Sirius chuckled. Snape continued to glare. "Draco, go get your boyfriend," Draco looked confused. Sirius sighed and turned to Draco. "Harry is in Veela mode, therefore only his mate can calm him. Meaning YOU, now go," Draco stood up and could feel everyone watching him. He reached the door and called out to Harry.

"Harry. It's Draco," no answer. "Can I come in," sounds of moving were heard and Draco was quickly snatched into the room.

"That was a brilliant idea," Snape mocked laughed. At first no sounds could be heard but soon Draco voice could be heard.

"Harry," Draco said in a warning tone. "Don't you," Draco demanded. The sound of a hand being slapped was heard. Hermione looked at Blaise and he shrugged. "No…I'm, yes…" Draco was talking again. "Harry, your godfather,"

"What about him," Harry said loudly.

"He told me to come get you," Draco explained. Harry was talking so no one could here again. "I, uh, but, now, what," Harry laughed. It was soon apparent Harry had left off where everyone had interrupted him, with his hand down Draco's pants. "Oh, uh, faster, harder, merlin...Harry," Sirius was up like a bullet. Everyone else, except Snape was laughing.

"Harry James Potter, you open this door this instance," Sirius roared. Harry ignored him. "Harry," Sirius screamed, not in anger but at the fact that his godson wasn't as innocent as he would like to think. There was no mistake what Harry was doing now, especially with Draco's vocal interludes.

"Uh, harder," Sirius continued to bang on the door and even tried to spell it open but all to avail. Madam Pomfrey came in briefly saying she told them not to bother him.

"Oh, Harry…I'm…," a second later it was apparent, that Draco, had come, hard, long and loud and right into Harry's waiting mouth. The sound of Draco collapsing and a few spells being said were all the warning Sirius and everyone else got before his godson opened the door, carrying a very exhausted Draco Malfo0y in his arms, and a smile on his face. He sat back in his seat, Draco in his lap, asleep and smiled. Not one ounce of remorse was visible on his face. Sirius was absolutely in frenzy.

"I can not believe you just did that," he was in front of Harry.

"I think I can," Snape spoke from behind Sirius. That just got the man more riled up.

"Shut up, Severus," he snapped. "I'm just totally and utterly… confused," Sirius finished awkwardly.

"Huh," could be heard through out the room.

"I think what Sirius is saying, if I may interpret," Dumbledore explained. "Is he wishes Harry to be the saint of the world but we can all see he's not," he finished with a smile. Sirius still remained standing until Remus stood up too. He put a hand on his shoulder, trailed down his arm and pulled him to sit.

"You could say that again," Snape drawled. "With you two as guardians, I wouldn't put it passed him,"

"I could say the same too you," Sirius snarled.

"You want to take this outside," Snape jumped up and Sirius met him.

"Stop it," Harry hissed, both men look at him. "I refuse to have you wake Draco up. Sirius stop being a baby and Sev stop egging him on,"

"But," Sirius whined.

"No buts," Harry snapped. "Remus get your fiancée," On cue Remus grabbed Sirius and trapped him in his lap. To everyone's amazement, the Marauder didn't struggle. "Now if you would all please leave. Breakfast is over," no one argued and just left. Hermione hugged Harry before she went. Laying Draco on the bed, Harry fell asleep next to him, not to wake up for the rest of the day.

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooo, love this chapter. It's one of my favorites. I changed it just a little from what it use to be but no one but me would probably notice. I won't be updating for a week or so, so if you press the little review button on your way out, so I can come back to a lot of review and I'll be more than happy.


	15. Revenge Is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet**

The next morning Harry was let out of the infirmary. He and Draco went to Sirius' for breakfast. Harry finished first and started a conversation with Sirius, who was washing dishes by hand; Harry dried.

"Sirius it isn't funny," Harry was saying. He'd just told him that he wanted to have a romantic dinner with Draco.

"I know but your such a romantic it's not even funny but that's why I laugh,"

"Whatever. So will you help? I want you and Remus to be there. It'll make me less nervous," Harry begged. He dried another dish and placed it in the rack.

"What are you going to do after this dinner with…Draco," Sirius asked. Harry sighed.

"Would you get over yesterday already?"

"I just guess, I can't, how could you do that," Sirius asked staring at him.

"Easy, I just put my hand, down his…"

"Harry, that's not what I meant," Sirius shivered at the now vivid image in his head.

"I know but, I couldn't help it," Harry replied. He glanced at Draco who was almost done now. ""You're not a…magical creature, so you don't know how it feels to want, to just…" Harry stopped himself. Draco was staring at him with a look that said 'Why are you two staring at me,.

"What," Draco said aloud. Harry smiled and put the plate he'd just dried, down. He walked to Draco and kissed his forehead.

"It's cause your just so irresistible to look at," Harry smiled. Draco blushed and told Harry to stop. "Why, it's true," Draco ducked his head and shook it. Harry was suddenly mad. "Dray," he said harshly. Draco winced. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what, I don't…"

"Don't even start. I hate when you sit there and I compliment you and you disagree with me. What happen to the arrogant, conceit Draco Malfoy, I use to know and love,"

"He got thrown in the dungeon," Draco replied then covered his mouth. Harry turned from mad too furious.

"DUNGEON," he screamed. "What dungeon. Who would dare put you in a dungeon," Sirius was restraining Harry now. Easier said then done. The boy was kicking to get out of his arms. "I said who did," Harry hollered. "Who locked you in a dungeon, Draco?"

"My father," Draco whispered.

"WHAT," Harry wasn't in Sirius' arms anymore and neither was Sirius standing anymore. "Your father. He did this. WHY,"

"Because…of you…he found out about um, me liking you…he read it in my journal… and didn't like it," Draco stuttered the whole thing. Harry was shaking with fury. If he didn't calm down they'd have a repeat of the panther fiasco on hand but of course, Draco wouldn't know of this. What he did know though was that Harry needed to calm down. Knowing Harry wasn't going to hurt him, he grabbed Harry and hugged him around the waist and rested his head on his chest. "Harry please calm down," Draco coaxed. "I'm okay…just not exactly the same,"

"Oh, I have a headache," Sirius whined. Draco chuckled a bit. "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey," he frowned. After Sirius left, Draco led Harry to Remus room and locked the door. He sat Harry down on the bed and started to pace.

"Would you stop your making me nervous," Harry wrung his hands, his eyes darting to watch Draco.

"I need to be honest with you Harry, cause if I'm not I won't trust myself," Draco continued to pace. "You have to promise me you won't get mad and go do something stupid,"

"I promise," Harry replied. "Now please tell me," Draco sighed and started to talk. He told Harry everything, including how Blaise found him and the knife he'd stabbed himself with was Draco's. At first there was no emotion on Harry's face but then Draco saw a tear drop from Harry's eyes.

"Harry, it's okay, I'm fine," Draco assured him. He was near him now.

"But…do you realize that I could've been…dateless. I'd die without you. I need you Draco," Draco sat in Harry's lap and let him crush him in a hug. "I love you Draco… I love you so much,"

"I know,"

"I know is that all you can say," Harry winced. Draco sighed. He'd never said… I love you to anyone. Not even his own mother. But he knew he loved Harry, with all his heart. It just scared him to death to know that someone love him as much as Harry did.

"I…I…" he tried to say it, he really did. He felt the hold Harry had on him lessened. The boy picked his head up and turned it to look at him. Draco saw the hurt, the sadness and grief in his eyes but more importantly the understanding.

"Draco, its okay… I love you, no matter what," he kissed him quickly then hugged him again.

"No, I want to say it because I do…I just never heard anyone say it to me or said it to anyone else,"

"That's hard to believe that Draco Malfoy has never been in love," Harry whispered. "Hasn't your mom even said it,"

"No," Draco replied. "For all I know, my parents didn't even want me," Draco voice cracked. Harry shook his head as if to clear it.

"You don't have to say it, if you're not ready. I couldn't expect you to love me after only a few months," Harry sighed. Draco was getting annoyed with himself. He was not this weak. He loved Harry, he could tell him! Here was the boy…no man, who had given him love, desire, want, his wishes, his dreams…a life. And he couldn't get over his past and just tell him that he loved him. Draco stood up, startling Harry.

"Draco…" he started.

"No let me say something," Draco stopped him. "This is so not me. I'm not such a baby like this. I'll admit I'm scared to death of my father, Voldermort and now Ron but there shouldn't be any reason why I should be afraid to say how I feel about you," Harry smiled and a flame of hope was ignited.

"How do you feel," Harry asked. "Honestly,"

"When I see you, my heart skips. I can't breath. I don't want to. When you touch me, it's like the breath comes back. You against me just feels sooo god. When I'm in your arms I feel safe, as if nothing can harm me. Honestly… I love you, Harry," Draco finished. He laughed when Harry attacked him a pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top and straddling his waist. He took his hands in his and asked…

"Honestly, you do, you love me," Harry gasped.

"I guess if I can sing it. I can say it,"

"Oh, wow, you don't even know what that means to know you love me," he added "Okay, now love of mine," Harry smiled and kissed him. "I think a little revenge is in order," Harry smiled like a snake and he and Draco left.

That Monday in class was the first revenge. It was simple but very funny. Draco and Harry had planned it before they went to bed the night before. They also bought, on rush delivery, two whoopee cushion from WWW's. When both Ron and Seamus sat down in class that day, a very loud fart was let out. To make things worst, they were in potions. Snape was, if possible, meaner to the two boys lately. So when he heard and smelt the fumes coming from them he was more than mad. The boys were kicked out and if he didn't have to cancel the class because of the smell he would have given them detention.

Nothing went on for the rest of that day. On Tuesday afternoon, the second prank was established. It was set for charms. Hermione and Blaise were doing something to stall Ron so he was the last in class. Seamus got off because he'd arrived early at class. So as was the plan Ron was last in class. The door was rigid so when he walked through…well let's see.

"Where is he," Harry asked as Hermione and Blaise came in. Hermione nodded at the door and Ron came strolling in. He looked rather annoyed at something, and wasn't paying attention to anything. It was then everyone in the class started laughing. Even Flitwick couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked confused. It wasn't till he reached his seat when he noticed he was missing something… his pants.

"What the," Ron leapt up and the laughter got louder. He ran from the room sporting a pair of "Never Been Laid" boxers.

"Two down, one to go," Draco smiled evilly. The last revenge was planned Friday. It was already around school that Ron had "Never Been Laid". This was by far, worst then even that. That night at dinner, the best revenge was set.

Everyone was in the great hall when it happened, well minus two people. They were running late for some reason. Seamus and Ron were the last ones to enter the Great Hall. Draco was sitting with Harry. A little closer than usual, like on his lap but that's okay. A special seat was saved for the two, right across from Harry and Draco.

They entered and didn't notice that the whole Gryffindor table was watching them, along with the rest of the school. Everyone knew something was going to happen today. Only the Gryffindor table knew exactly what though. Seamus hit Ron and motioned that the only seats available were in front of Harry and Draco. Ron cursed and his eyes dash around the room. He noticed now that all eyes were on him, including the head table. Shrugging as if the predicament didn't faze him, he sat down.

Nothing was done at first. Ron and Seamus ate. Harry and Draco ate. Harry fed Draco and visa-versa. The Gryffindor table was dead quite. At the end of diner, it happened. Draco whispered something to Harry and he nodded. The Gryffindors were finished eating now, and watched the two boys. All this was oblivious to Ron and Seamus, who were making a deal at ignoring everyone.

It was too late now though. One second they were eating the next they were ten feet off the ground, levitating for the whole school to see.

"Get me down from here," Ron screamed, while Seamus clung to him. Everyone was laughing now, but Draco decided to make it worst.

"Hey, Weasley wearing any special boxers today," Draco called up at Ron, who glared down at him.

"When I get down your dead Malfoy," Draco just laughed.

"I'd advice you not to insult my mate," Harry growled. Pulling out his wand, Draco mumbled something and both boys were left in nothing but their boxers.

"What's wrong with you. Get me down," Ron screeched. "Why isn't anyone helping me," Even the head table was ignoring Ron. They knew they couldn't really stop Harry for taking revenge on Ron. It was against the law. A Veela was able do anything to avenge himself, if he thought it had some how put his mate it danger. Draco laughed more and said something else. This time the boys were left star-struck naked in front of the Great Hall! Seamus was cowering behind Ron, who was screaming every curse he'd ever learn and the Great Hall was in an uproar.

"Okay boys," Dumbledore said from the head table. "You've had your fun. Put them down now," Harry obeyed and dropped the two.

"What about our clothes," Ron growled, trying to cover himself up.

"Not, my, problem," Harry snorted. Ron turned and pulled Seamus forcefully out of the hall.

"He'll pay for that," he muttered as he left.

A/N: I've finally updated. HALEEGIUAH. I know. You hate me. I hate me too. I have a valid excuse though. You see...it was VBS at my church and i just had to go. The whole past week was spent screaming at little kids and by the time i got home i was too tired to type. So kill me if you must but then...you'd never get the next chapter. lol. review on the way out!


	16. The Letter

**The Letter**

The next day was Saturday and Ron Weasely wasn't in the best mood. All day he had kids pointing and laughing. First years for crying out loud, were making fun of him. That was where he drew the line. He found Harry and Draco later and pretty much exploded at them. The two in question were sitting under a tree.

Harry was leaning on the tree and Draco was between his legs, his head on Harry's chest. Harry was sleeping, both arms wrapped around Draco.

"You little rat," Ron screamed walking to them. Harry was awake instantly and standing. Draco was behind him now, trying to stay away from Ron in his obvious rage. "Do you think your little pranks were funny?"

"Actually, yes," Harry replied.

"We'll do you want to know what I find funny. Your sorry excuse for a boyfriend," Ron shot back. "You know his nickname is The Slytherin Slut right because that's what he is, a fucking slut," Harry would have bashed his brains out if Draco wasn't holding him back. "Personally I wouldn't give him the time of day. He's no better than a whore or a prostitute. I'm sure he already is,"

"Let me go Draco," Harry bellowed. He wasn't just going to hurt Ron now. "I want to kill him. LET ME GO," For all the tea in China, Draco refused to let Harry out of the death grip he had on him but slowly that was becoming harder.

"You know what else I find very funny and I'm sure Lucius and Voldermort will too. When I tell them about your lovely little thing you have going on here. Won't that be so, funny," Ron spat. He glared at Harry, then turned and left. A second later and Harry would have had him cause at the second Draco let go. Harry flew forward but Draco was just as quick and tackled him to the ground.

True to his word, Ron told Lucius and Voldermort. A week later Saturday, Harry and Draco were in Harry's room, when a letter was dropped in Draco's lap. Harry stared over him at it.

_You have got to be OUT OF YOUR MIND. HARRY POTTER! I specifically banned you from having any feelings at all for that boy, ever. And what do you do. YOU GO AND DATE HIM. I refuse to have you as a member of this family any longer. I don't know you and your not my son. So for all I care you can go live with your boyfriend._

_P.S. VOLDERMORT IS MAD. DON'T COME TO ME WHEN HE GOES AFTER YOU._

Draco finished reading the letter and it burst into flames. He dropped it and before he could as much as scream, Harry had him in his arms. He immediately broke down.

"Harry…you know what this means. I don't have a family anymore. I'm homeless. What am I going to do?"

"Draco, I'm here. I'll take care of you. Don't worry. I have enough to support both of us,"

"But…Vol…he's going to…kill me," Draco had his head buried in Harry's chest. "I'm as good as dead," he felt Harry shudder in under him. "Harry,"

"Don't say that please," Harry whispered. "Nothing will happen to your. I couldn't live with myself if anything did. Draco, please just believe me,"

"I…do," Draco assured him. "I'm just scared,"

"Don't be," Harry told him.

The rest of the day, though Harry told him not to be, Draco was scared. Everywhere they went he was convinced Voldermort, Lucius or even Ron, would jump out and kill him. Harry tried to calm him but nothing worked.

When they did see Ron, he was with Seamus. Seamus looked frighten and Ron looked plum happy. He walked by and slapped Draco on the arse. The look he gave him said "What ya gonna do about it"

The week wasn't any better. Ron continued to harsh Draco and Draco didn't tell Harry. Hermione and Blaise saw once but Draco made them swear not to tell Harry. Hermione promised but insisted Draco tell him. That Friday, Ron took it way to far.

It was late at night and everyone in Hogwarts was supposed to be asleep. Harry and Draco were spending the night in Sirius and Remus' room. Draco was dying of hunger but he didn't want to interrupt the conversation the other three men were having. So he had promised Harry if he wasn't back in twenty minutes to come looking for him and then left. He carried a backpack with him and made his way to the kitchen. The house elves were asleep but were very happy to give "Harry Potter's girlfriend" something to eat. After leaving with a bag of food, he was heading back to Sirius' room.

"Isn't it past your bedtime," Draco stopped walking. He started breathing just a bit faster. "Scared Draco," Draco gasped when he felt someone's breath on his neck. "Good, cause you should be," Draco soon found himself gagged and being pulled into a classroom. When he could finally see who the person was, he noticed there were two people in the room; Ron and Lucius.

"Surprised to see me," Lucius smiled. That made Draco even more terrified. Lucius never, ever, smiled. "I thought you'd be happy to see me but it seems not," Draco backed up from the men. Ron grabbed him though and pulled him back. He was now a few inches from Ron and about three feet from his father. Ron glared at him.

"You know you're actually very cute," Ron whispered. "If I didn't love Harry so much, I might consider bedding you. I've heard your very good," Draco tried to get way but Ron's grip was to much.

"You…boy," Lucius addressed Draco. "Stop struggling. It won't do you any good,"

"Remember what were here for," Ron reminded Lucius. Draco was getting more scared by the moment.

"Let me go, please," he begged, eyes darting between Ron and Lucius.

"Don't beg," Lucius glared. "Have you no pride," he seemed to think on that. " Hmm, I guess not," No one was around and Draco was absolutely terrified now and not to mention Ron was inching closer to him.

"Lucius," Ron glared at the man. "I haven't got all day. I'll be missed soon,"

"Fine, fine…Gryffindors," he mumbled the end. "I have to go any ways. I had my fun just seeing your terrified face," he addressed Draco. "Do as you please, I'm gone," Draco watched as Lucius left, no doubt or regret in leaving him with a boy who would wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Don' worry Malfoy, I won't kill you," Ron sneered. "Hurt you, yes but not kill, just yet," Ron soon pushed the boy against the back wall. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were cute," Ron smiled. Draco whimpered and tried to push him away. Ron grabbed his arms and pinned his wrist to the wall.

That was where Harry wound find him an hour later; beaten, bruised and naked except for a pair of boxers. Someone had put an anti-veela charm on the room. So of course, Harry looking for Draco couldn't smell him.

"I can't even sense him," Harry panicked. He and Snape were searching down by the Kitchen's and Sirius and Remus, the Slytherin dungeons.

"Harry, calm down," Snape pacified the boy. "He's probably just wondering,"

"No, he said twenty minutes and it's was twenty minutes, and HOUR AGO. I can't feel him. He…something's wrong," they slowly approached the room in which Draco was in. Harry flung the door open, expecting to see another empty room but instead screamed.

"SEV," he screeched. Snape ran into the room. He gasped and covered his mouth. Harry rocked on the spot, he looked ready to drop. Snape walked to his godson. He checked his pulse, mumbled Finite Incantatem, just in case, and picked him up. Turning back to Harry, he noticed his eyes were red. No…they were burning red…his eyes were practically on fire.

"Harry," Sev just whispered. He whimpered as the cold heartlessness of Harry's eyes sweep upon. "Harry," he said again.

"Take, Draco to my room," Harry thundered. That's what it sounded like, thunder. The very room shook with fear. Snape scurried out of the room with Draco.

Harry arrived later on. He was calmer now but still looked very mad. He rushed to his bed, were Draco laid and patted down his hair.

"How is he," he asked Snape.

"As well as can be expect," Snape replied vaguely.

"What's that mean," Harry growled.

"I have proof to believe he had the Cruciatus Curse used on him," Harry nearly fell off the bed but caught himself. "He also had various cuts and wounds cut with a non-healing dagger of some sort. I can't use magic. It has to heal on its own," Snape expected Harry to kill something, someone…him. He just sat there and patted Draco's hair. He watched his chest moved up and down as if to make sure he was alive. He didn't say anything for quite a while so Snape stood to leave.

"Sev," Harry called.

"Yes, Harry,"

"You'll never hear this from me again but I really do love you,"

"Harry," Snape turned around, his voice cracking. "Why,"

"You've done so much for me. Something's you really didn't have to. They mean a lot to me," Harry replied, his gaze never left Draco, so he never saw the tears in Snape's eyes.

"I love you to Harry," he whispered. "Love you too," he left then, Harry smiled.

"Everything's going to be alright," he sang. He crawled in to the bed and wrapped him arms loosely around Draco. "Everything going to be alright. Everything's going to…" he trailed of a smile on his face, a song in his heart and Draco in his arms.

A/N: Man don't you just hate Ron. I know i do. Personally he's one of my favorite character but when it comes down to it, he's just the perfect candidate to be evil. Keep on reading though because I know you'll all adore the next chapter.


	17. Draco's Confession, Seamus' Postion

**Draco's Confession, Seamus Position**

Draco woke up to some holding him and his body aching all over. He knew it was Harry and that scared him to death. Harry was going to ask what happened. He'd have to tell him and he'd have to admit he'd lied to Harry. Harry rolled over and away from him.

"Morning," he mumbled rubbing his eyes. He turned to Draco. "Your up," he smiled. He pulled him to his chest and kissed his forehead. He untangled his arm, from under Draco and sat up. Draco watched him with adoration. He truly loved Harry. He couldn't possibly think of living without him. He had to be honest with him. He just wouldn't feel right.

"Harry," Draco called and sat up too. Harry smiled at him but then frowned at the look on his face. He scooted closer and put his arm around Draco's shoulder but Draco shrugged his arm off. Harry looked hurt. "I have to tell you something,"

"What," Harry asked worried.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened last night," Draco asked first. He found a glare on Harry's face.

"I don't think I want to,"

"I won't feel right if I don't tell you," Draco whispered.

"Tell me then," Harry replied. Draco took a breath.

"I have to start by telling you that I lied to you," Harry sat up a bit. "I didn't tell you everything that happen with my father,"

_Flashback_

_Draco was sitting…lying on the floor of the dungeon. His mother had just fed him and slipped him some new clothes. They were warmer than his other clothes but he was still freezing none-the-less. He'd lost track of time. The days just seemed to be endless. One just led into another. The door opened and closed quickly but Draco didn't move._

"_Get up," came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco still didn't move. Lucius kicked him in the ribs. Draco coughed and pushed himself to stand with the help of the wall. He was glaring, from what Draco could see. "There's someone here to see you," Lucius said. He stepped back to reveal…duh, duh, dum (lol) Lord Voldermort. Draco gasped and slid to the floor. "Stand before the dark lord, you insolent little brat," Lucius went to kick him but was stopped by Voldermort's hand on his shoulder. Draco stood, when his father was stopped._

"_Leave us, Lucius," he commanded._

"_But, master,"_

"_I said leave us," Voldermort hissed. Lucius scurried from the room._

"_Hello Draco," Voldermort smiled or it looked like one. Someone as ugly and evil as him didn't have the features to smile. Draco refused to answer. "You're father tells me your gay, is this true," Draco dropped his head. "You're a very handsome boy. Did you know that Draco. You'd make a very fine husband someday," a slender finger reached out and lifted Draco's head. "Very handsome indeed," Draco was caught off guard when that same hand was run down the front of his body. He pushed away from the intrusion of his personal space but Voldermort pulled him back._

_For the next hour, Draco was bent and pushed to obey Voldermort's will. He was touched, molested and violated. Hands were slid up his shirt, down his front and over his back. When and only when he heard the unmistakable release and muttering of his name from Voldermort was he let go and crumbled to the ground._

"_You have a most exquisite body, Draco," Voldermort breathe against the boy's face from where he was knelt in front of him. "We'll have to do this again sometime," he left then and Draco cried himself to sleep. And they did do it again, many, many times._

_End Flashback_

Draco looked up at Harry and Harry looked down at Draco. Then, Harry exploded.

"You lied to me. How could you lie about that? Voldermort touch you. You're my mate. How dare he even lay a finger on you? I swear I'll kill him,"

"Harry, I'm sorry, really I am but you had to know. You don't hate me do you," Draco was crying again, now. Harry's madness evaporated.

"No, Dray, Never say that. I love you, I could never hate you," Harry hugged him. "I just can't stand to have anyone touch you, ever! Even if it you weren't with me. I want you…your mine and mine only. No one will take you from me," Harry kissed Draco quickly again. For a second he thought Draco might cry again, but then he did something totally unexpected.

"Make me yours, Harry…" Draco pulled Harry down on top of him and into a passionate kiss.

"Dr...Draco...I," Harry tried but Draco just pulled him into another kiss.

The intensity of Harry's kiss was so sweet, Draco whispered, "Please…I want you."

Harry easily complied and pushed Draco down so he was lying on his back and Harry on top of him. Harry took his boyfriend's right hand into his left and started to place soft kisses on each knuckle. He then turned the hand and kissed the pale wrist. He felt Draco relax under him and sigh softly when he continued the trail of kisses to the inside of his elbow. His tongue darted out and licked the soft flesh, wanting to taste more than that, but holding back.

He lifted his head up and, blowing hot breath on Draco's neck and ear, whispered:

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's alright with you."

His boyfriend turned his face towards him, lips slightly parted in impatience. The Veela gulped. Those perfect lips just pleaded to be ravished, but he kept in mind that he had to go slowly. He placed his hands on each side of Draco's head and more touched than kissed Draco's upper and then lower lip. Harry tilted his head slightly to have better access and pressed his lips tight against his boyfriends. His tongue darted out and with soft licks asked for permission to enter. Draco parted his lips immediately. The Veela started to tenderly, but thoroughly explore the cavity. Then his tongue returned into his own mouth and he allowed Draco to take control of the kiss. The blonde was unskilled in just kissing, but what he lacked in skill, he more than made up with his enthusiasm. Harry wasn't able to suppress a moan from escaping his throat which seemed to make Draco a bit bolder, because he wrapped his hands around Harry's neck and started to make stroking motions over his shoulders and going through his hair. His hand came to a hold against the rubber band that sometimes held his boyfriend's hair together. When they broke apart for much needed air, he reached out for it, but quivered.

"May I…?"

Harry smiled. "You don't have to ask…anything. Just do what you want."

And so the band landed on the floor and Draco's fingers entwined in raven locks.

The Veela leaned closer and started to kiss his boyfriend's face. Placing butterfly kisses on his cheeks, nose, eyelids, and jaw line. His hands found it's way under Draco's T-shirt and started to stroke his back. His lips moved lower to kiss and lick his boyfriend's neck. When he carefully nipped at the skin there, Draco let out a small pleasure noise, the sound making all Harry's blood flow to his groin.

"Yes, let me hear what you like," the Veela whispered, his voice sounding more lustful than he wanted it to.

His hands moved to Draco's chest and he let his fingers slide over already hard nipples. The blonde arched his back under the ministrations of his skilled hands and shivered.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Silver eyes opened and looked drowsily at him.

"Do you mind taking off your T-shirt?"

An emotion flashed in the blonde wizard's face, but Harry couldn't quite understand what it was. Grief?

Draco sighed and taking off his T-shirt, he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I guess you were going to see them anyway."

The Veela immediately understood what the boy was talking about, when his T-shirt was removed; tracing his chest were scars. By the looks of them, they were very old ones. Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white when the urge to kill Lucius washed over him again.

"They heeled rather well, but they're still hideous, but I've learned to live with them by now," Draco stammered.

He swallowed and leaned forward, placing his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"They shouldn't be there, but they don't take away your beauty."

"You think I'm beautiful?" the blonde boy asked in disbelief.

"I've always thought you were beautiful."

He kissed the shoulder he was leaning on and continued the trail of kisses over his boyfriend's chest. The teen in his arms trembled slightly from all the affection that was bestowed on him.

After Draco titled his head back to face him, they kissed again; Harry's anger all but vanished and was replaced with desire.

"I feel a bit overdressed here. Would you do something about that?" the Veela asked playfully. He was answered with a dazzling smile. Draco's trembling fingers started to undo the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. As each was unbuttoned, those fingers softly danced over the exposed flesh, sending shocks of pleasure through Harry's body, straight to his groin. And when his shirt was removed completely and he felt the sensation of Draco's body, mouth and hands on him, his body was on fire.

It was all just too much. His body screamed for release and he barely could control his senses. Parting from Draco he moved to lie back on the bed, panting like he'd just ran a marathon.

"Just give me a moment please."

The blonde wizard looked him up and down, noticing the bulge in his boyfriend's pants, he smirked.

"Let me take care of that."

Before Harry could acknowledge what was happening, let alone stop him, Draco moved forward with catlike movements and, placed his hands on the Veela's thighs, started to place wet kisses on his chest.

It felt unethical, even wonderful, but something was wrong. The touches and kisses felt different somehow. They weren't as innocent as before, but felt more planned, as Draco knew what he was doing. When Draco started to undo his zipper, Harry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. His boyfriend looked disheveled at him.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Harry wanted to say ' It's wrong how you learnt it' but instead said "Nothing."

"Then why won't you let me help you with that?" he nodded toward Harry erection.

"Because it's not about me right now, it's about your pleasure tonight,"

"That's okay. I want to do this to you."

"I believe you, but I can't let you, not yet anyway. It's ok, don't worry, lie down."

Draco did as he was told and the Veela lay next to him. He pulled him close; the two mouths finding each other again and the two bodies becoming a tangle of limbs. Harry wasn't sure who had started to thrust his hips and he didn't really care either, because the friction was wonderful and Draco was radiating the most wonderful little noises at each contact.

Sensing that his mate wouldn't last much longer, Harry broke the kiss and began to move lower. He licked one pink nipple, and then blew cool air on it, making it harden even more. When he closed his lips around the nipple and sucked on it, Draco arched his back and tightened his grip in his raven locks. When the Veela repeated his actions on the other nipple, the young wizard released his hair, afraid to hurt his boyfriend, and gripped the sheets instead.

Harry moved even lower, dragging his tongue over Draco's stomach, while his hands were busy with the unfastening of his mate's trousers. Having undone them, he pulled the slacks down and off in one swift movement, taking Draco's boxers with them. Before the silver-eyed boy could comprehend what had happened or react, the Veela took the now exposed erection into his mouth. Draco cried out in pleasure. As Harry was licking and sucking on his length, the teen was panting and moaning, not able to stop his hips from thrusting up.

Because this feeling wasn't something he'd could have imagined or ever experienced and, because he was a 17 year old boy, it didn't take Draco long to come. As a powerful climax washed over him, his essence spilled deep into his boyfriend's throat. Harry swallowed it all, not letting one-drop escape his lips. As soon as he was able to think straight again, be blushed furiously.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Harry looked up at him and made a show of licking his lips clean. "You taste delicious." He flashed his blushing mate a smile and rested his head on the pale stomach and traced his finger lightly over the inside of Draco's thigh. The blonde was immediately aroused again. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and pushed their bodies closer, noticing exactly how aroused Harry really was.

"So…and how are you going to fix that?"

"That depends. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure what I really want. I mean, I don't know how or what to ask for," the silver-eyed boy confessed. "What I do want is anything you're prepared to give me. I'm sure you'll make it feel good, like you've already done. I want us to have enjoyment. Not just me, but you as well. I want you to be the only one do to this to me, ever,"

"You still want me to make love to you, right?"

Draco seemed a bit uncertain, but he still nodded.

"Are you sure, because we really don't have to do this? I can…wait…"

"No, that's not it. I just have to know. I need to know that it can feel good. I don't want to be afraid to cross that line all my life. I don't know, do I sound stupid?"

"No you don't sound stupid at all. I understand very well what you want, but you must remember that though I'd never cause you pain on purpose, it still might hurt if you're nervous and won't relax."

"I'll relax; I'll do anything you ask of me. And besides, I can handle a little pain. It just…it feels so good being with you, you know?" He blushed.

Harry's face softened even more and he immediately forgot all the arguments that were racing through his head just a moment ago. If it made Draco happy, who was he to complain?

He pulled his mate even closer and while kissing him thoroughly, wiggled himself out of his pants, which had started to bother him tremendously. When they broke apart, Draco was eyeing him up and down. No one could blame him, for Harry was indeed, a very handsome man.

His body had filled out since first year; he had gained more muscles and a tan. His hair was longer but still ever so messy. Just knowing that he loved Draco and that he belonged forever with Draco made Draco happy. He really hoped to make his boyfriend as happy as he made him. His boyfriend, was no longer a boy anymore though, he was a man; the man whom he loved more than life itself.

At some point the Veela started to feel a bit awkward under his mate's gaze and leaned in to kiss Draco's inner thigh. The silver-eyed boy whimpered and his erection sprung in attention, but instead of doing something about it, Harry moved further down, kissing and nibbling on his right leg, then focusing the same attention to his left one. When he reached his groin, he licked the shaft from base to tip and began to suck gently. By the time he was done, Draco was reduced to a shivering, sweaty mass, trashing on the bed. Harry couldn't take it much more, definitely not with such an erotic sight before him. So he reached over to the cupboard next to his bed and took out a small jar of Vaseline, which he had placed there for quite a long time, just in case.

He slicked his fingers and while sucking on his mate's shaft, he circle Draco's entrance. The blonde tensed for a moment when one of Harry's fingers gently pushed inside, but he then looked at his boyfriend and reminded himself to relax. That wasn't extremely hard to do, because the sight of Harry sucking him off was arousing as hell.

Feeling his mate relax around his finger, the Veela pushed the digit further inside searching for that special spot. He bent his finger a bit and then…perfect! Draco moaned and jerked his hips forward, trying to push himself down on the finger. Instead of continuing his ministrations, Harry pulled his finger out and removed his mouth from his mate's weeping erection. But before Draco could protest, he mumbled a cleaning spell, licked over his entrance, and slightly nudging it with his tongue.

"Oh Merlin, Harry…you can't…" but Draco's protests were replaced with loud moans when Harry pushed his tongue further inside, stretching him and hitting Draco's prostate at the same time. He proceeded to prepare him until Draco was writhing in heat and begging him to take him.

The Veela urged his boyfriend's legs further apart and very gently slid his aching erection inside the tight opening. But Draco had enough of the slow and gentle thrusted up, burying Harry's cock deep inside him. They both gasped and Harry needed all his control not to come right then. He set up a fast rhythm, stroking Draco's erection in time with his thrusts. It took him just a few thrusts before he came, shooting his seed deep inside his mate. Draco followed a second later, shouting his release and tears streaking his cheeks.

"Oh God Draco, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, you didn't. I don't know why I'm crying. You must think I'm such a baby." He tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. "I'm just, it's just, it was so amazing." It was clear that there were just too many emotions coming out at once in one night for Draco to handle. Harry kissed him and pulled him close, wrapping the blanket around them both.

"I love you Harry. I really do."

" Love you too, Dray, now go to sleep," no longer just boyfriend, or soul mates, the two new lovers fell asleep wrap in on other's arms.

( ( ( ) ) )

"Ron are you okay," Seamus watched as his boyfriend, in a sense, paced the floor. They were together only for image purposes, so no one caught on. Seamus though, was, how you say, falling head over heals in love with him, despite the fact that Ron treated him horribly.

"I'm fine, Seamus, stop worrying," Ron snapped out him.

"Sorry," Seamus mumbled. Despite himself Ron had learn to like Seamus, maybe more than a friend. I mean he did spend every waking minute with him. He still though was in love with Harry, so he thought.

"Stop being, a baby," he snapped again sitting next to him, on the couch. "Your such a wimp," Seamus dropped his head. "I said stop it," Ron grabbed the boy and planted him sideways oh his lap. Seamus' head shot up. "Why are you being, so, submissive. You're making me think of Malfoy,"

"I'm…jealous, I guess,"

"What for," Ron raised an eyebrow. Seamus knew he couldn't keep a secret from Ron. After going out with Harry, and being around Ron constantly, it was dare near impossible. Ron would beat it out of him, literally. Beside what's the worst to happen.

"I…I…" Okay maybe he couldn't say it.

"Seamus," Ron said gently. "There's nothing to be jealous of. I have no interest in Malfoy. It's just to get Harry," that didn't give him the reaction he wanted because Seamus moved to get off him. Ron pulled him back and saw tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he felt like he did but he didn't want to see Seamus upset. "If you don't tell me what's the matter, I can't help,"

"I like you, okay," Seamus confessed. "I don't know why but I do," he grimaced. "This is going to sound stupid but did you really think Malfoy was cute,"

"NO! That scrawny wimp," Ron scoffed. "I don't like him. I do like you though. Mind you I still love Harry and I will get him from Malfoy. We can have threesome. I know you'll love that. You guys never did do it,"

"Really," Seamus beamed.

"Yeah I guess," Ron rolled his eyes playfully.

"One more thing," Seamus asked. Ron nodded. "Do I have to call you master still," Ron chuckled and shook his head no. Before he could be stopped, Seamus had kissed Ron. About five seconds later, he shot back up. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that,"

"No," Ron whisper, head spinning. He didn't know a kiss from someone other than Harry, could feel so good. And good it was, really good. "You shouldn't have," Seamus was soon pushed back down and Ron was climbing on top of him.

"What, are, you, doing," Seamus gasped.

"Just, shut up," Ron snapped. Seamus watched as if in slow motion as Ron leaned down to kiss him. He knew he'd be in trouble; his other master would kill him. This wasn't supposed to happen. But…it felt so good.

]= ]= ]= ]=

After Harry and Draco woke up again, their glory was short lived. Snape had come back, he'd asked why the smelt so dirty. They both blushed, and Snape scowled. He made them both take a shower. When they were clean, twice, (it seems Harry can't handle Draco's naked body long enough not to touch him. He had to do 'something' in the shower), Snape question them. As of now he was screaming at Draco.

"Sev," Draco whined. "I'm sorry," the last pass half hour, Snape had been arguing with his godson. He couldn't believe Draco never told him about Voldermort.

"Draco, really, how could you not tell me? I'm your godfather,"

"I thought you'd hate me or wouldn't want to know," Draco responded.

"I would think I'd want to know, if my supposed best friend was letting his only son, BE SCREWED BY VOLDERMORT, JUST TO STAY IN HIS FAVOR," you could say Snape was mad, yeah you could say it all you wanted but doesn't make you right because he was totally beyond mad.

"I was ashamed of myself," Draco explained. "I didn't want under any circumstance, to give Voldermort a sexual high or tell anyone for that matter,"

"Can we please drop this topic? I'm really close to just going to Lucius and...," Harry was just as mad.

"Did I happen to mention, he was here?"

"WHAT,"

"I guess, I didn't," Draco mumbled. Snape and Harry stared at him; he knew he needed to clarify. "He was here, with Ron. He wanted to scared me and honestly he did. I swear, I thought he was going to let Ron…"

"Let, Ron, what, Draco," Snape urged him on.

"Rape me, hurt me, kill me," Draco whispered. Harry rushed to hug his soul mate but Draco winced at the contact. He wanted to be in Harry's arm, it just hurt too much. After the activities of last night and this morning and already being hurt, it was all catching up to him.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized for both hurting him and his father…Lucius.

"I swear, Lucius will always be an evil sadist man," Snape voiced. "But we can thank Voldermort for that,"

"What, are you talking about," Harry asked. He pulled Draco into his lap, trying not to hurt him. The boy snuggled into his lap.

"Lucius was never this mean. Sure he use to play pranks on people, mean one's but I never imaged him to sink this low. There was a time when he loved Draco. Over the years though, Voldermort's pull on him has made him incapable of love,"

"Voldermort would and could do something like that, maybe even worst,"

"You want worst. It was his idea to let all the Death Eaters, rape, beat, torture and humiliate me, in order to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord,"

"Stop it," Draco screamed. Both men looked at him. He had his hands covering his face, trying not to cry. "I don't want to hear anymore about my father…Lucius," he sniffed.

"Dray, you're tired. How about you go back to sleep," Harry suggested.

"But," Draco dropped his hands.

"Let me correct myself. I insist you sleep Draco. I will not have you tired, mad and exhausted,"

"Tired and exhausted are the same thing, Harry," Snape smiled.

"Shut up," he glared at Snape. "Please, sleep, Draco," he added. "For me,"

"I hate when you use my line, against me," but he did lie down and go to sleep.

"Snape," Harry said after Draco was asleep. He closed the door and sat down in the couch next to Snape. "Sevy," he sighed.

"Harry," he replied in the same manner.

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything happens to me, and none of it I want. This scar, this responsibility, this torment. I want to be normal,"

"Harry, you'll never be normal. You weren't normal the day you were born," Harry glared. "Besides, if you were…you wouldn't be a Veela,"

"I could so live without this protectiveness of Draco. I mean I go crazy if I can't sense him,"

"Even if you weren't, you'd love him regardless, you'd probably still be the overprotective, possessive, crazy…"

"Okay, I get it…unconditional love, don't rub it in,"

A/N: It's what we've all been waiting for but well... I don't think I did a good job. PLEASE! Tell me if I did. Give me some feed back... something. HELP!. Criticism is greatly apprenticed...sp...lol...Oh and this was rather long don't you think. Very long. I don't know if it's the longest but I felt you all need to know that no matter what (unless my mom finds out) I will not give up on this story.


	18. Author NoteThanks

Like to take the moment to thank all my reviewers. Your all so...sniffle...nice. I don't know where i'd be without you all. You keep me alive and writing. Even when my parents were being buttheads and made me so mad that i couldn't type...it was from alll your reviews I got the strength to continue. So i thank you. I will continue with my story. It will be done soon. I think maybe 5 or 6 chapters left. Cho for now.


	19. Taken Mistaken 1

**Taken, Mistaken**

"Snape," Harry said after Draco was asleep. He closed the door and sat down in the couch next to Snape. "Sevy," he sighed.

"Harry," he replied in the same manner.

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything happens to me, and none of it I want. This scar, this responsibility, this torment. I want to be normal,"

"Harry, you'll never be normal. You weren't normal the day you were born," Harry glared. "Besides, if you were…you wouldn't be a Veela,"

"I could so live without this protectiveness of Draco. I mean I go crazy if I can't sense him,"

"Even if you weren't, you'd love him regardless, you'd probably still be the overprotective, possessive, crazy…"

"Okay, I get it…unconditional love, don't rub it in,"

( I was thinking…there's no Remus/Sirius in this…so just for space taking up…here you go)

"Remus you in here?" Sirius called. He'd been searching for his fiancé all day. He checked the greenhouses, Harry's room (where he was screamed at), the Great Hall and even asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore, being the one to suggest he might be in his room, had his annoying smile in place when Sirius left. And seeing as the man did have an uncanny way of knowing everything, Sirius was checking their rooms.

"In my room," was the answer. Dumbledore: one million, everyone else: zero. Sirius walked over and pulled open the door. The room was completely dark and before Sirius could turn on the light, the door shut behind him, thus, leaving Sirius in utter darkness.

"Remy, where are you?" Sirius whispered edging his way slowly threw the dark room. "Remus, you know I don't like the dark,"" that was an understatement. "You know I hate being in the dark…alone…by myself…REMUS LUPIN, YOU COME OUT THIS ISTANT"

"Scared, Sirius," was the soft reply.

"Remus, please," Sirius begged. He was granted his wish when a pair of arms encircled his waist. Almost screaming but catching him self, Sirius fell forward, face first, Remus on top of him. Remus leaned up enough to let Sirius turn over.

"Mhmm, want to know how much I want to hear you say Remus please, to me again. Just not in that manner," he purred kissing his mates. Sirius responded with a low moan. "Have I told you lately…how much, I love you?"

"Not lately,"

"How 'bout I show you

Minutes later:

"Ah, I'm…." Sirius squirmed under Remus who rode his lover, like there was no tomorrow. Up and down, faster and harder, every time bringing Sirius closer till finally he came fully in his lover; Remus shortly after. The room was still dark but the two found their way back to bed.

"They'll wonder where we are, when we don't turn up for dinner," Sirius whispered, snuggling to his wolf.

"They'll know and they won't dare disturb us," Remus stroked Sirius' hair.

"Love you, Remy,"

"Love you too, Siri," the two fell asleep soon after, in each other arms; not a worry in the world.

^_^

"Harry," there was someone knocking on the door but Harry didn't want to move from his position on the couch. He'd fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch, Snape, his resident pillow. "HARRY," who ever it was, wasn't taking no for an answer. Annoyed, pissed off, and tired, Harry went to the door.

"WHAT," he screamed. It was Hermione. She was shocked at his screaming but ignored it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Snape questioned.

"Weasley, he's missing," Blaise replied from next to his girlfriend.

"You know this how, Mr. Zambini," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"We checked the Marauder's Map, when we noticed him practically running from the school," Hermione pulled out the map and handed it to Harry. "He's nowhere on school grounds," Harry scanned the map and saw it was true, then handed it back to Hermione. Only seconds later, he winced, and mumbled owe.

"What's wrong now," Snape sighed. There was no answer though, when Harry scurried from the room and into where Draco was. Everyone followed. Harry found Draco tossing in his bed. He ran over and placed his hand to his head and he immediately calmed.

"Is he okay," Blaise asked. Harry shook his head.

"He's burning up, I think he has a fever," Harry responded.

"Harry, he needs to go to Madam Pomfrey," Snape suggested. Harry didn't move though. "If you don't get him to Pomfrey, now, he'll just get worst," Harry still didn't move. "HARRY,"

"I heard you," he mumbled. He picked Draco up from the bed and proceeded to carry him to the hospital wing.

=(

In Dumbledore office, a very annoyed Remus and Sirius, a stressed Severus Snape, a worried Hermione, a pissed off Blaise, a all-knowing Headmaster, and a frantic Harry Potter, were all residing.

"So you are sure, he's not here," Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded for everyone else. "This could pose as a problem,"

"You think," Snap growled. "That boy was always nothing but trouble," everyone expected Harry to say something, anything to defend his x-best friend's honor, but he continued to sit, pace, worry and sit over and over again, as if in his own world. Sirius grabbed him, making him stay put in the seat next to him.

"You'll run a track in the floor, so stop," Sirius told him. Harry whimpered.

"I know, Harry," Sirius pacified him by patting his godson's back as he curled up in his lap. "Were all worried,"

"Let's just wrap up this meeting please," Snape huffed. "There's nothing much anyone can or wants to do," 'If Weasley has gone where we think, he'll get his one way or another,' he added silently.

"Yes lets," Dumbledore agreed.

A/N: I know. Really short but I thought I'd leave you with something to satisfy your hunger for my story. lol. I'll hopefully have two or three Chapter up by the end of today. I'm typing them now. So later.


	20. Taken MIstaken Part 2

**Take Mistaken (Part II)**

"As for Mr. Weasley a search will be sent out for him," everyone was ready to leave then, when the door burst open and in walked Seamus.

"Yes," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I…I um…have a confession," muttered Seamus.

"What," Harry asked.

"Me and Ron…we've been…" Seamus was shivering now. He looked like he wanted to cry. Harry got up and walked to him. He stared at the boy, anger evident, but then grabbed him harshly, dragging him to the couch and throwing him in it.

"I will be honest with you Seamus. I HATE YOU. But anything you need to "confess" you better do it now before I hurt you far more than necessary,"

"You have to promise not to kill me and forgive me because I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do…he was going to kill him,"

"Who, what are you talking about,"

"Voldermort. We've been working for him," You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Better yet an ant could have screamed. Then Harry exploded.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," he screeched.

"Harry…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY MY NAME," he continued to scream. "WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO WORK FOR HIM,"

"He said he'd kill Ron," again the room was quiet. Harry fell to the floor from where he was standing. He was mad at Ron, he was. He was gosh darn furious with him… but kill him…he didn't want that, most of the time any ways.

"Why would you care about, Weasley," Snape asked.

"He's my friend…my boyfriend,"

"WHAT," Hermione screamed.

"We've been dating since the beginning of the school year," Seamus explained. "It was supposed to be a cover up as to why we were together so much. I don't know why you didn't know. Ron was obsessed with you Harry. He said if it took Voldermort to get you, then he'd go there but over time, well, I fell in love with him," Seamus finished in a quiet whimper.

"Do you know where he is now," Harry asked. Seamus looked horrified at the question. Everyone in the room concluded that he went to Voldermort. No one talked for a few minutes and Madam Pomfrey broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to intrude but well, a bit of news, um…"

"Out with it," Sirius ordered.

"Mr. Malfoy is gone,"

Harry pushed past Madam Pomfrey with lighting speed. He'd rushed to the infirmary, as a blur to everyone else. He didn't even notice that Hermione, Blaise, Sirius, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, all followed him out. Snape and Remus were the only ones to stay behind.

"She's kidding right, Draco wasn't taken," Snape was still in his seat trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry but he was," Remus said to him. He felt a bit concerned for the man. He was sitting there like he might cry. "Severus you okay," there was no answer though, but a lone tear left the man's eyes. As if he was mad for even that one tear, he brushed it away quickly. Remus watched as the man clenched his fist tightly in his hand. Remus got up walked, kneeling in front of Snape. "Severus look at me," Not even a flinch. "Come stop acting like this is your fault. He was sick. We'll fine him," Snape muttered something. "What,"

"Someone should have stayed in there with him. I should have stayed," Snape whispered.

"Stop punishing your self," Remus commanded. Another tear escaped but Snape didn't bother with wiping it away. Remus, doing the only the he could think of, pulled Snape into a hug. (AWW)

-( -( -(

"How could you let him just be taken," Harry screeched.

"Harry, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Harry tried to scream but it came out as a faint whimper. A second later, he was dead to the world.

=(

Snape was crying now. Remus held him as he shuddered in his arms. He kept blaming himself.

"Harry, should just kill me,"

"But he won't,"

"I was suppose to stay,"

"You were needed at the meeting,"

"I'm a bad godfather," Snape whispered, then added, "Stop trying to make me feel better,"

"You know just being in my arms makes you feel better," no answer from Snape. "That's what I thought," with one last hug, Remus stood up. Snape too and before he could be stopped, he was kissing Remus. Remus hurried to push him off. It was too late though, as a thud was heard in the distance. Sirius black was in a dead faint.

A/N: Again…I know short but I promise to make it up to you. HONESTLY! I will. I finished the rest of the chapters I promise. They just need to be beta-ed. I'm sure your happy you didn't have to wait till too long for more though. Right!


	21. The End

**The End**

"I'll have you dead, I swear it," Harry promised Voldermort.

"We'll see," he smiled. "Lucius bring your son to me," Harry watched angrily as his mate, his Draco, was carried to Voldermort. He looked sick still. The topless body had many scars which Harry knew weren't there before. Draco was dropped at Voldermort's feet. Voldermort grabbed him pulling the limp body into his arms.

"You have a very nice mate here," he said kissing Draco. Strike One. "He's very handsome," Strike Two. "I'm might just keep him," Strike Three.

"PUT DRACO DOWN," Harry screamed. Voldermort had no intentions to do so. So Harry levitated Draco away from him. He put him down by the corner and put up a very strong ward. Lucius tried to break threw it but to avail. Anger driven, his mate warded away from him, Harry turned his own pair of red eyes on Voldermort. He was standing and didn't look at all happy.

"Why must you be so…righteous," Voldermort said calmly. "You could rule you know. You could be stronger than I could. Together we could be unstoppable. What'd you say, Harry,"

"Three things wrong with your equation. One, I Hate You, Two, I Hate You. And three, I am already stronger than you. And if you didn't hear me, I HATE YOU,"

"You little…"

"Your nothing Tom," Harry ridiculed. "Nothing but a grown up boy who couldn't take the pressure, you don't know the power I have that you never will. You take your anger out on people, people who never did anything to you. They didn't turn you father against you. They did nothing,"

"Your seriously asking for it boy,"

"I might be a boy but I'm far more grown up then you ever will be," Harry glared. Harry didn't expect though for Lucius to intervene. He knew Voldermort wanted to be the one to kill him. Anyone who interferes would be punished.

"Crucio," was screamed from behind him and Harry dropped to his knees. But, Voldermort didn't tell Lucius to stop. In fact he ordered him to hold it.

"That's right, Potter, bow to your lord,"

"You will never be lord over me," Harry managed to say. He had to hold on for Draco. Even if he wanted to give in, collapse just to make the pain stop. Voldermort's eyes flashed to Draco who looked like he was out.

"Him," he said. "I'm sure I can make him call me lord. When he screams my name," he walked to Harry and whispered. "And I don't mean when I torture him, if you know what I mean," Harry stood up now. He knew Lucius was relenting. Voldermort flashed a glared at the man. Harry fell flat on his face. "You're going to die, Harry. Die knowing I got Draco and you didn't. Die knowing you can never take him again. Your going to die knowing I'm going to fuck your precious mate," there was a scream and Harry noticed it was Draco. He managed to look up and see him stare at them. Voldermort smiled.

(Harry get up)

Not taking notice that he was slowing dying, giving in, Harry answered Draco.

I'm sorry, I can't

(Please, Harry, I gosh please, I can't let him…not again)

Lucius, he's stronger than I thought

(It's because he's using two wands)

What!

(Ron's, he has Ron's wand)

Harry coughed up blood. Voldermort watched as the boy stared at his mate. He made his way to Draco. (A/N: Think of a very BIG ROOM. Okay, so it might take him about two minutes and he's trying to make it more dramatic).

(Harry, you have to save me)

I wish I could but it's not like I can fly

Suddenly an idea came to Draco. It worked once, who says it can't again.

(Harry listen to me:

Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall)

Harry felt himself gaining strength, gaining hope. He'd never noticed that his strength had lessened the minute he entered the room and saw his mate out. With Draco out, his strength had lessened already but to loose hope and love, it lessened it to the print of being weaker than Lucius. Draco continued to sing.

(Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all)  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings  
(Let me be your wings)  
You will be my only love  
Get ready for another world of wondrous things

We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings)

As he sang, Harry grew stronger. With the fast gaining of his powers, he started to stand. Voldermort stopped his walk and Lucius screamed for his master.

"Expelliramus," Harry screamed, and Lucius was sent flying and hit the wall, hard.

"How are you still alive?"

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"Don't play games with me,"

"Fine, you're dying soon any ways. Might as well tell you," Harry let down the wards on Draco and apparated him to his side. "This is how I can beat you," he said clasping their hands. "My love against your hate, one guess who will win,"

"I guarantee you won't," Voldermort growled. "Cruci…:

"Expelliramus," Draco screamed his voice suddenly back. Voldermort was disarmed.

"Nice knowing you," Harry smirked. "Avada Kedavra," a stream of green shot from Harry's wand. He watched in amazement as it went for Voldermort. It was as if in slow motion when his feet suddenly started to hurt. It was like Crucio but much worst. It quickly spread threw his body. The curse hit Voldermort and he crumpled to the ground. Harry screamed and Draco clutched Harry to him. His body felt like it was on fire. The flames kissed, licked and ate away at Harry's body. He trashed madly in Draco's arms. The scar on his head burnt the worst but as time went by it felt as if it was disappearing. He tried to hold on, to stay conscience, to tell Draco, who was sobbing that he was okay. But his body didn't want to work. So he finally gave in. He welcomed the darkness. Before he was out, he heard his lover's soft voice.

"I am your wings Harry. I love you. Please, come back to me,"

A/N: Short I know! And I've been gone for so long. I'm soooo sorry. It's just school and crap, you know. It slows down everyone's progress so much. Stupid Florida schooling. Well to bad. I'll try to finish this up. Review please!


	22. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

It was two week later when Harry woke up. It was now conveniently two day before Christmas Eve. Harry scrunched his face, because he couldn't see anything. He just made out blond head just feet from his bed. To the right laid Ron. Lifting his hand, he found his glasses on the near table. The world came into full focus.

"Draco," he whispered voice dry from no speaking. Draco stirred and moved to look up at Harry.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Draco smiled. In flash Draco was on the bed, kissing and hugging Harry. He was crying but he didn't care. Harry was alive; Voldermort and his father were dead. Nothing could go wrong now. "I love you so much, Harry. You know that," Draco whispered, finish crying now, snuggling into Harry's chest, Legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Of course you do," Harry replied.

"Harry," Draco whined.

"Love you too, Draco," Harry smiled. He knew Draco would be hurt if he didn't say but it was still funny.

"So anything happen while I was out," Harry asked, soothing Draco.

"Hmm?" Draco moaned. Harry stopped rubbing Draco's back. "No don't stop," Draco whispered. Harry continued. "Nothing much," Draco answer Harry question. "Then again, I've been here for all of two weeks. I've only seen Seamus, who's getting us something to eat right now. He'll be glad to see you. I haven't seen Sirius or Remus or Sev for that matter," Draco finished as Seamus entered. He placed the food on the table between the beds.

"Hey Harry," he smiled. "Glad to see you up," he walked to Ron's bed then and shook him a bit. Harry smiled as Ron smacked his hand away. He'd admit the boy had made his life hell the last past months but he was still family, or as close as Harry could call a real family.

"What happen to Ron," Harry whispered to Draco.

"Crucio, Imperio, fully body bind, starvation, bone crusher curse and I think he was stab," Draco replied as he watched Seamus try to feed Ron.

"What he do,"

"Failed to bring Voldermort, you or me," Draco replied. "He also called Voldermort a control freak. Said he didn't want you that bad to kill me. He'd just settle with Seamus,"

"They look good together,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Harry," Ron called from his bad.

"Yes, Ron," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized. "I was stupid. If I really love you then I'd let you be with Draco. That was completely stupid of me. I'd like you to know I'm officially dating Seamus. For real this time," Seams smiled.

"He knows he loved me all along," Seamus added. The four boys continued to talk, laughing and forgetting the last month's event. Madam Pomfrey came in around noon. She fussed over everyone, especially Harry. She was a bit mad no one called here when he woke. At 2:00 Hermione and Blaise were let into visit. Ron apologized to them also. They spent the afternoon doing homework, and talking about when they left school, even though they had about five months left. Draco wanted to be an Auror, as did Harry. Ron wanted to play for the Cudley Cannons. Blaise wanted to go into the medical field and Hermione wanted to be a potion master, which thoroughly surprise everyone. At seven, Hermione and Blaise were made to leave. After much begging, Draco and Seamus were permitted to sleep with their boyfriends, as long as Madam Pomfrey heard no unnecessary noise during the night. No silencing charms were aloud in case something happen to Harry or Ron.

That Morning Harry woke to Draco entangled with him. He put on his glasses and found Sirius sitting in Draco's vacant chair. Remus was standing over him, his hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Sirius," Harry smiled.

"Hey," was the hushed replied.

"Siri, Remy, what's wrong," Harry asked.

"It's Severus, he isn't up yet," Sirius explained. "Stupid man. He was hurt enough but had to go and almost kill himself,"

"What happen," Draco asked.

"Severus collapsed from Voldermort possessing him. We put him to bed and left him. While we were at Riddle house…"

_Flashback_

"_Remus, look out," Sirius screamed. Remus ducked in time to dodge the killing curse. Sirius stunned the Death Eater who shot it. They edged further down the hall, watching for Death Eaters who would try to interrupt Harry._

"_Immobilize," both men jumped and turned around to see Snape leaning on the wall. A Death Eater in front of him, stunned._

"_Thought you could leave me," he said in a stressed voice._

"_Severus you're sick," Remus insisted. Snape shrugged._

"_Stretacanine," was screamed. Before either could stop him, Snape threw himself in front of Remus getting the full hit._

End Flashback

"He saved Remus life. That spell is designed for werewolves. It kills them by trying to separate man from wolf. It's a failed werewolf cure," Sirius explained.

"He'll wake up, Sirius. He's too much of a Slytherin to give up without a fight,"

"I sure hope your right, Harry," Sirius and Draco replied.

Two days later, everyone was gathered in Snape's room. Madam Pomfrey had tried countless times to kick them all out but they refused to go. Hermione was cuddled in Blaise's lap. Remus was massaging Sirius back, who was also sitting in his lap. Draco was pacing and Harry was leaning on the wall concentrating. There was too much tension in the room for him to do what he was trying to do.

"You guys, leave if you're going to continue with the brooding. I'm trying to concentrate," Harry suggested. Hermione and Blaise opted to leave. Draco followed Remus' lead by sliding behind Harry, in order to relax him more.

"What are you doing Harry," Sirius asked.

"Trying to see if I can contact Sev," Harry relied.

"How?"

"By using my telepathy," Harry answered.

"You can use tele…"

"Sirius…Shh," Harry went back to concentrating again. With Hermione and Blaise gone, the atmosphere lessened considerable. Not to mention Draco's soothing hands on his back.

Sev, you there Harry tired.

(Harry! What? Am I alive?)

In a manner of speaking…yeah

(What happened? I can't move. I can't hear. I feel dead but I know I'm not)

You're unconscious Harry responded. You can hear me because I can communicate telepathically

(That would explain a lot)

Well, I think it's time you got up

(What part of I can't move, didn't you understand?) Snape snapped.

Fine, if you can't then be that way. I swear all Slytherin are such babies Harry disconnected from Snape, with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him funny.

"Harry Potter, you're such a little…"

"Sev," Draco screamed. He left his boyfriend and ran to his godfather, who was up and glaring at Harry. Harry was ignoring him and staring at his godfather. He looked like he was crying. Harry walked to him and kneeled next to Remus who was trying to comfort him.

"You're a grown man and you're crying," Harry said. "Why,"

"I…was thinking…what if…Severus never came," Sirius sniffed, trying to stop crying. "Remus…would be…" he didn't finish.

"Obviously he's not dead. So stop crying already," Snape scowled. "Besides, what if I died wouldn't anyone care?"

"YES!" was the reply and it came from everyone in the room. Snape smiled

"Glad to know I'm loved," he whispered. Harry joined Draco on Snape's bed, on the other side. He hugged him.

"I told you once before that I did," Harry told him. "I didn't change my mind," Snape looked like he just might cry again. He refused to do that though. He'd cried enough for this year.

Over that Christmas, Harry had to say it was by far the best. He had all his friends and family with him. He spent Christmas at the Burrow. Hermione and Blaise's whole family (intermediate) came. Sev was there and bought his cat Felix. Of course Remus and Sirius came and do I have to even write, so did Draco. As part of the festivity Draco sang "All I want for Christmas is You" for Harry. Even if Harry didn't get one present that year, it was still the best…he did get presents though and one was exceptionally good.

Laying in one of the added rooms, of the burrow, Harry was asleep but Draco couldn't sleep. Harry was lying there with no shirt on. It was driving Draco crazy. He ran his hand down Harry's chest, electing a moan from Harry, whose eyes fluttered open. Draco leaned forward and kissed right under Harry's chin, on his neck. Harry helpfully rolled his neck sideways to expose more neck to Draco.

Soon, Harry found himself very naked and Draco straddling him, hands roaming everywhere, up, down, under, everywhere over Harry's body. Harry swallowed as Draco's finger penetrated his entrance. It slid in quite nicely, seeing as Draco had lubed it early. With encouraging sounds from Harry, Draco added a second finger…then a third. Every so often his fingers would hit that wonderful spot deep inside Harry. When it became too much, Harry proceeded in begging Draco to take him.

"Oh Merlin…Draco…now…I need you…now," Draco was all to happy to give Harry just what he so desired.

It wasn't long till Draco heard and felt his boyfriend hit his orgasm. Draco came only seconds after, spilling his seeds within his boyfriend. They both laid there for a while, Draco still in Harry. Only when it came uncomfortable did Draco pull out.

"May I ask, what the occasion was," Harry whispered, pulling Draco to him and wrapping him in his arms.

"Just because I simply love you," Draco replied wrapping his own arm around Harry.

Soon Christmas was over, much to everyone's disappointment. Slowly the end of the school year approached. Harry and Draco, Remus and Sirius, Hermione and Blaise, and Snape continued to meet, almost everyday. Blaise asked Hermione to marry him. It was just a simple thing and no one knew till the two in question told them. Remus and Sirius went to France and got married, also w/o anyone knowing. They came back and just showed off their rings. The last to…pop the question was Harry and Draco.

A/N: Yes I know. WHY HASN'T SHE UPDATED. Well it's not my fault. Schools, teacher. You know the deal. Pressure. THANK GOD we have a three day weekend. LARBOR DAY! I'll probably update before then though. Not tomorrow though, I've got a football game to attend at my school. GO NATHAN B FORREST. lol. And Saturday I might sleep over my boyfriend's house...so...yeah. I'll try Sunday. Monday will be the latest that you get the final chapter. I know you all can't wait but you'll have to. If you review maybe it'll come faster. Lol. I'm such a review whore. lol. But really I'll go start it now. Later!


	23. The End To the Perfect Story

**The End to a Perfect Story**

As it was, Harry was pacing the boy's dormitory. It was the last day of the year, last dinner and his last day to ever attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was down at dinner, living it up, having fun, and saying good-bye.

The first years didn't want to leave. 2nd years couldn't wait to be 3rd years. The 3rd years were thinking up pranks for next year. 4th years were growing up. The 5th years were talking quietly. 6th years wanted so badly to be 7th years. As for the elite 7th years, they were all scared. Every one of them was talking as if they were ready to leave but really they were terrified. So was Harry, for more than one reason.

"It's now or never," Harry sighed. Digging his hands into his pockets, he left for dinner. It felt as if it took a million years to reach his destination. It was like the hallways got longer. Like they, the fates, didn't want him to get to dinner. He did finally make it the Great Hall though. When he entered there was Draco squashed between Ron, Seamus Hermione and Blaise. It was as if they were all protecting him.

They scooted over so Harry could sit down. He walked over but just stood over Draco. Draco looked confused but Harry just pulled him up. They quickly had the attention of the whole Great Hall. Harry was unaware that anyone else was around him. He only saw Draco. He took in the black jeans that clung to Draco and the red shirt that showed his wonderful upper body. He made a scene of licking his lips, showing his approval of his boyfriend's attire. Draco gulped loudly.

"Harry," he said softly. "What's wrong? What do you want?"

"Other than you nothing," Harry whispered leaning in and catching Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco moaned and Harry pulled up. "You love me, right Draco," Harry asked. Draco nodded as if that was a stupid question. "You know I love you too and I can't and won't live without you,"

"Harry…" Draco tried to speak but Harry put his fingers to his lips to shush him. Draco, along with everyone else, watched as Harry fished in his pocket and pulled out a box. Draco's breath stopped. Harry knelt down in front of him.

"Draco, my love, my mate, my boy toy," Harry smirked and few people giggled. Draco blushed. "Tell me you love me. Say you'll never leave me. Let your answer be yes. Will you marry me?" Harry opened the box and the most magnificent ring was inside. It was a gold (14carrot -only the best for Draco) with a least six hearts upon it. Each heart was rimmed with silver diamonds. The inside read: Me Amour Parasiempre Harry slid it on Draco's finger and Draco just stared at him.

"So will you," Harry asked. "Marry me. Spend the rest of mine and your life with me…" before Harry could finish Draco grabbed him pulling him up and threw his arm around him.

"Yes," he cried. "Of course I'll marry you," The whole Great Hall exploded with applauds. The girls were crying and the boys whooping. Draco continued to cry in Harry's arms, till Snape came and led the boys to his room.

"What's the matter Draco? Surely you should be happy," Snape asked, watching Draco still shivering with quiet tears in Harry's arms.

"I am," was all he said and he should be happy. He had every right to be happy. After a life of torment, he had every right and anyone be damned who tried to stop Harry from doing just that.

"Love you, Dray," Harry whispered kissing his hair. Draco looked up and instead kissed Harry fully on the lips.

"And I you," Draco replied. He licked the Veela lips in order for him to open and he quickly complied. Neither noticed Snape leave. Draco pushed Harry down, so he was under him. He twisted him self against Harry loving the friction it always created.

"I…want…you," Harry moaned from under Draco.

"Want me to do what," Draco teased.

"Tease," Harry growled.

"Tell me what you want,"

"For you to take me. NOW!" Harry demanded and Draco did just that.

Their wedding was the wedding of the year. Everyone went. It was held in August, so it was very warm. Currently Harry was getting ready and he was panicking.

"Which looks better," Harry asked Ron, holding up a blue and black tie.

"The black one," Ron smiled. Harry tossed the blue tie away and went about putting on the black one. Ron was daydreaming when he heard Harry screaming.

"Stupid tie! WHY WON'T YOU TIE?"

"Harry," Ron screamed. "Calm down,"

"The tie, it wont…"

"I know, I'll do it," Ron offered. "Now what's got you all worked up," Ron asked when he was done.

"Ron in the next five minutes I'll be married. I'm scared. What if I can't provide for Draco? What if I mess up? What if I go bankrupt? What if..."

"Wow, Harry. Stop," Ron covered his mouth. "You'll be fine. Just breathe. Take one step at a time. Right now though, you need to chill," Ron smiled. "Go get married Harry. We waited to long for this for you to get cold feet now," he pushed him

As Draco approached the door to the room were he was to marry Harry, he wanted nothing more than to run away. A hand stopped him on his shoulder, which belonged to Snape. He just shook his head and Draco sighed. Snape hooked their arms and pushed open the doors. It was like the whole wizarding world was in the room, and they probably were, but Draco only saw his Harry. Instead of the traditionally wedding song, Harry had chosen the song him and Draco had dance to Valentine's Day.

Come stop your crying it will be all right  
Just take my hand and hold it tight now  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

Draco clung tighter to Snape, as they continued their slow walk to the front.

For one so small you seem so strong now  
My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
Said gonna be here don't you cry

The song fit perfectly. It was scary how well. It freaked Draco out then as it did now.

Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more

Draco glanced around at everyone in the room. Pansy stood pouting next to Theodore Nott. She still believed that Draco would leave Harry for her. She was mental really. In the front stood Hermione, Ginny and Alisha (one of Draco's Slytherin Friends). They were the bridesmaids or in this case the grooms maids. On the other side stood Blaise, Ron and Sirius. They were the groomsmen. Remus was ring bearer.

Why don't they understand the way we do,  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

This was taking too long. Draco was close to pulling Snape down the aisle. Why did they pick such a long aisle any ways?

You'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more  
From this day on forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be right here in my arms always

Draco eyes locked with Harry who gave him the sexiest smile Draco had ever seen.

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know we'll show them together

They were almost there and by now Draco felt his heart might burst. He still wanted to bolt but Snape had his arm in a choke hold.

You'll be  
You'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
We'll be right here in my arms always

The song finished and Draco was standing next to Harry.

"Like the song," Harry asked. Draco could only nod. They turn to the priest and he began to speak. The so-called priest, just happen to be Dumbledore.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony. To bind their hearts, minds, and souls together; closer than they already are," about ten minutes later. "If there is any that believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Both Harry and Draco were scared to death. They hope no one thought such a thing. Because they had their backs turned though, they didn't see Theodore struggle to keep Pansy quiet. "Okay then," Dumbledore said, smile slightly at Theodore. " Draco repeat after me. I Draco Malfoy,"

"I Draco Malfoy,"

"Take you Harry Potter,"

"Take you Harry James Potter," Draco smirked.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"In richer or poorer,"

"In richer or poorer," Draco smiled.

"Till death do us part,"

"Till death do us part," Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry repeat after me," Harry went through the same thing as Draco, and then Dumbledore said they could get the rings. Remus walked up holding them out for the boys. Harry took one ring then took his soon-to-be husband's hand. "Do you Harry Potter take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Harry whispered, sliding the ring on Draco finger, and then kissing it. Draco took the other ring and Harry's hand. Remus went and stood next to Sirius.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Draco whispered, also sliding the ring on and kissing Harry's hand.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now…kiss the bride," a few people giggled. Draco glared at Dumbledore that is until Harry grabbed his husband and crushed their lips together. The crowd erupted in claps. Harry proceeded to pick up Draco, who squealed, hugging his neck and was carried out the hall.

^-^

Yes, they were supposed to go to the reception but they could all wait for the moment. Harry had his boyfriend…wait, no longer that, his husband, crushed against the wall. They were in the bathroom around the corner from the reception hall.

"You are officially mine, now and forever," Harry breathed, kissing Draco's neck mercilessly. Draco moaned.

"Yours, forever," was all he was able to manage. If anyone decided they need to use the bathroom at that time, they would have lost their bladder, before they reached the stall. They would have been greeted with Harry slamming himself in Draco over and over against the wall. They would have seen Draco's nails digging into Harry shoulder. They would have heard Draco's moans of 'faster, 'harder', 'Harry', and 'please.' And they would have seen Draco spill his essence all over Harry and Harry spill his in Draco.

"I love you, Draco Potter," Harry whispered against Draco's neck.

"Love you too, Harry Potter," Draco replied. Cleaning themselves up, they left for the reception. Hermione hounded them when they got there.

"Where were you? We've been waiting so you could dance," Hermione scowled.

"Dance, what for?" Draco asked.

"It's traditional for the…um…married couple to dance the first dance. It signifies their first duties as a married couple," Hermione explained.

"Believe me. We've already had our first duties together," Harry smirked licking his lips as he gazed at Draco. Draco blushed and shivered considerably. Hermione stared at them knowingly.

"Come on," Hermione pulled them to the middle of the room. "Fast or slow," She said.

"Fast," both replied. Hermione walked to the CD player that Ron was having trouble working. She popped in her BSB's CD and turn on "The One."

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

Harry smiled at Draco taking his hand and started to dance around the room.

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

Harry pulled Draco to him, close. It might be a fast song but it didn't mean he couldn't touch him while he danced. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and Draco's arms went around him neck.

CHORUS  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco neck. Draco moaned while twirling them. Neither was watching where they were going but didn't care. Draco lifted his knee and rubbed it up and down between Harry's leg. Harry bit him in order not to moan aloud.

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

CHORUS

Harry repaid Draco the favor but Draco didn't hold back. Everyone in the room had their eyes on the boys. It was like they were practically having sex on the dance floor.

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry waist and Harry held him up by sliding his hands under Draco arse. Draco kissed Harry harder on the lips and Harry kissed eagerly back. He held Draco with one hand and slid the other up Draco's shirt. Draco threaded his fingers in Harry's hair. Unbuttoning the top bottoms of Draco's shirt Harry kissed the skin he could reach. All the while they still twisted and turned across the dance floor.

CHORUS

Harry licked Draco's chest.

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light

Draco rested his head on top of Harry and moaned quite loudly.

Where you can run  
To make it alright

Harry slid his hand up the front of Draco's shirt. Draco pulled at his hair.

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

Harry dropped Draco but still held him close. He found his lips again.

To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you

Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder again and both boys just held each other.

And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one

They parted and noticed now that everyone was staring at them. Quite a few of their friends were drooling, straights included; Seamus, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus; just to name a few.

"Remind me to let them dance more often," Hermione whispered to Blaise. Everyone sat to eat cake then, Hermione managing to convince Harry and Draco that it was tradition for them to cut it.

"What are you looking at," Draco raised an eye at Harry. He had his head leaning in his hand and was staring at Draco.

"You," he answers simply.

"Harry stop it. You're making me uncomfortable. And we've practically done it twice today," Draco pleaded, squirming in his seat to prove his point.

"Get use to it cause I plan on making you uncomfortable for the rest of our lives," Harry leaned over licking Draco's ear and blew hot air on it...

"Merlin, Harry. Just take me now and let it be over with," Draco moaned.

"Gladly," Harry whispered voice thick with want. He apparated to his new home and went about making Draco more and less uncomfortable. And together they lived...lol…Happily Ever After.

A/N: It's done…YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY YYY! Finally right? Took me long enough but I hope you all loved it. I know I did. It's… sniffle done and I'm going to miss...writing it. But I'll live. Please give me some last reviews just so I can know I did well. It means a lot. Maybe I'll might write another story…. maybe I don't know…Oh and the two songs are " You'll be in My Heart" by Usher…well sung by Usher. It's on my Disney Mania CD. It's actually from the Tarzan movie but admit it though, it does fit perfectly doesn't it. And " The One" is another Backstreet Boys Song. So now I must leave you….till next time darlings. Later.

My Love Forever


End file.
